PASIONARIA
by umi5584
Summary: AU LA VIDA ES UN CICLO EN EL CUAL ALGUNAS COSAS SE VAN Y OTRAS LLEGAN, EL AMOR ES UNA DE ELLAS, PERO HAY AMORES QUE LLEGAN PARA QUEDARSE... LEAN PLEASE CAP 15 UP ES EL FINAL!
1. HERIDO DE AMOR

**PASIONARIA  
****By UMI5584**

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 1: "Herido de amor"**

Inuyasha es un muchacho despreocupado, guapo e inteligente pero algo testarudo. Tiene una novia llamada Kikio, una joven agradable de presencia, pero con una voz algo fría, su cara es angelical pero rara vez sonríe.

Ella había quedado prendada desde el primer momento en que cruzaron palabra, eran casi perfectos el uno para el otro, casi porque ambos son de carácter fuerte y no se dejan manejar por nadie, no están acostumbrados a que les den órdenes y siempre quieren tener la razón... sobre todo Inuyasha

_**"tu eras el huracán, y yo la alta  
**__**torre que desafía su poder,  
**__**tenías que estrellarte o abatirme...  
**__**no pudo ser..."**_

Su relación era floreciente, sin embargo esa vida tranquila cambio de pronto

-Hola princesa- dijo el señor Naraku, el padre de Kikio a su hija que se preparaba para dormir, mientras le daba un beso en la frente -te tengo una gran noticia

Kikio lo miró con atención

-He conseguido una beca para que estudies ingeniería en sistemas  
-padre- dijo ella mientras sonreía, algo inusual en ella -es lo que siempre he querido  
-bueno pues en ese caso, te vas mañana con tus tíos Kaede y Mioga  
-¿con mis tíos¿a donde?- la expresión de Kikio indicaba desconcierto  
-¿pues a donde mas? a Osaka, ya tengo tu boleto, ellos regresaran a vivir allá y tú te quedaras con ellos para que puedas ir a la escuela  
-pero necesito tiempo para preparar mis cosas y...  
-no acepto discusiones- dijo el padre mientras le lanzaba una mirada congelante -me dio mucho trabajo conseguirla así que espero que aprecies mi esfuerzo. No me defraudes... no tú también... te vas mañana a las 8

El señor Naraku salió de la habitación dejando totalmente atónita a su hija

Kikio llamo por teléfono a Inuyasha, escucho el tono de marcaje: uno... dos... tres...

-bueno- dijo una voz masculina  
-Inuyasha ¿que voy a hacer sin ti?dijo Kikio  
-¿que ocurre?-pregunto preocupado él  
-mi padre me envía a estudiar a Osaka porque me consiguió una beca, yo no quiero ir...- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta -pero tampoco quiero defraudarlo su voz denotaba tristeza  
-no te preocupes iré mañana a verte y hablaremos de es...  
-yo me voy mañana- le interrumpió kikio -mi vuelo sale a las 8 de la mañana es el número 137 de Shinn jets, te esp...

Kikio miro a su padre a su lado, él arrancó el teléfono y salio de la habitación, un patán como Inuyasha no le quitaría lo único de valor que le quedaba, no se llevaría a Kikio

Ella lloraba en silencio

_**"un lujubre silencio sepultado"**_

-kikio- insistió el chico -kikio- el tono indicaba que la llamada fue interrumpía.

Decidió macar a casa de la chica, una voz grabada le informaba que la línea estaba en reparación

¿otro numero?

Kikio había extraviado su celular la semana pasada, no podría comunicarse con ella

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó una hoja y una pluma, escribió...

_"no quiero defraudarlo"_ escucho la voz de Kikio en su mente

Termino de escribir y se tiro en la cama con la nota recién escrita entre sus manos

-pero yo te amo...- se fue quedando dormido, profundamente

_**"¿en la oscura noche de mi alma, cuando amanecerá?"**_

* * *

****

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el reloj en la pared, se levanto sobresaltado, eran las 7:45, no llegaría al aeropuerto, tomo un taxi y mientras estaba en el pensaba que seguramente Kikio se había marchado triste porque el no estuvo ahí para despedirla...

8:17

Inuyasha entró al aeropuerto a toda prisa, se dirigió a las puertas de abordaje.

Quedó petrificado al mirar al final del pasillo, era increíble

Un milagro, había ocurrido un milagro...

Kikio no se había marchado, estaba allí, corrió a abrazarla, se sentía tan feliz...

-Kikio estas aquí- dijo el mientras la abrazaba -creí que no te vería mas- suspiró -te quiero tanto  
-Perdóname- dijo la chica -pero yo... yo no soy Kikio...

* * *

HOLA HOLA!!!!

YA ESTOY DE REGRESO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO FIC, ME IMAGINO QUE SABEN A QUIEN ABRAZO INUYASHA, ES OBVIO... PERO BUENO LOS DEJO Y NOS VEMOS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y POR CIERTO GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON ESPEJO RETROVISOR, MIS AMIGUIS!!! Y PARA FERPECHI MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA NO???

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE QUE A MI NO SE ME ACABAN!!!

UMI


	2. EN TUS OJOS

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 2: "En tus ojos"**

-perdóname- dijo la chica -yo no... no soy Kikio...

Inuyasha se separó un tanto sonrojado del abrazo por la penosa situación en la que se  
encontraba

Pero si no era Kikio¿entonces quien era?

_**"deshojada sube por los aires,  
**__**la dulce flor de mi esperanza"**_

****

-lo siento- dijo Inuyasha mirando al piso  
-no te preocupes- dijo la chica -pasa todo el tiempo, soy Kagome- le extendió -la mano la hermana gemela de Kikio

Eso lo explicaba todo, Kikio se había marchado y había abrazado a su hermana gemela

Por un momento Inuyasha se quedo en blanco, no sentía, no escuchaba, no hablaba y si no fuera por el vaivén de su pecho podría decirse que se había olvidado de respirar.

_**"y en su pecho nada siente  
**__**ni el mar el corazón le altera"**_

-oye...- dijo Kagome

No hubo respuesta

-¡¡¡OYE!!!!-grito Kagome para sacar al chico de sus pensamientos -¿que te ocurre?  
-¿por que pones esa cara¿que eres tu de Kikio¿como...  
-¡¡¡ PODRIAS DEJAR DE HACER TANTAS PREGUNTAS!!!- dijo Inuyasha de mala gana  
-bueno- dijo ella -pero no es para que te pongas así. Te comprendo, así que mi padre también la alejo de ti...  
-no se de que hablas- dijo Inuyasha de manera altanera  
-oye yo se lo que sientes, si quieres... podemos ser amigos- dijo Kagome y dibujo en su rostro una calida sonrisa

_**"tu no entiendes lo que siento  
**__**tu nunca has perdido el amor"**_

Esa chica intimidaba a Inuyasha, para ser la gemela de Kikio, ella era demasiado calida, alegre y llena de vida, cualidades no muy características de Kikio, sin duda eran parecidas y tan diferentes a la vez...

_**"desplegando su manto,  
**__**doquier derrama animador encanto"**_

-No gracias, tengo que irme- respondió Inuyasha y comenzó a caminar dejando a Kagome tras él  
-¡espera!-exclamo Kagome -te puedo llevar... ¿o traes auto?

Inuyasha recordó que no tenía auto pues estaba en reparación y al paso que iba, no llegaría a tiempo a su trabajo.

Se detuvo.

-no quiero causarte molestias...- dijo el en voz baja  
-no es molestia- dijo ella, lo tomo del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta el estacionamiento, ahí buscaron el auto  
-ese es mi auto- dijo Kagome mientras señalaba un beetle azul metálico

Inuyasha tenía una cara de sorpresa

-ya se ¬¬ -dijo ella -es demasiado para mi, todo el mundo me lo ha dicho  
-es un auto lujoso¿lo compraste?- pregunto él  
-no, yo jamás podría comprar algo así, es un regalo...  
-es mucho mejor que el mío, tienes suerte- dijo él y después se quedo en silencio

Kagome entro al auto y abrió la puerta del acompañante, Inuyasha se introdujo en el auto en silencio. Se pusieron en marcha

-mi padre me dijo que Kikio no regresaría- comento Kagome, Inuyasha la miro con tristeza -pero no le creo, yo se que ella regresara, por ti...- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja -yo tampoco pude despedirme de ella mi padre no me lo permitió; aun sigue molesto porque me fui de la casa  
-entonces es por eso que no te conocía- dijo Inuyasha Kikio me comento que tenia una hermana, pero no me dijo que era su gemela.  
-¿por donde me voy?-pregunto ella  
-toma esta calle... -él le guió y un poco después llegaron a un gran edificio en el centro -aquí es  
nos vemos... ¿como te llamas? -pregunto ella  
-Yamasawa, Inuyasha  
-hasta pronto, Yamasawa kun- dijo ella y le extendió una tarjeta con su nombre y su numero telefónico- si necesitas algo... solo llámame  
-gracias, Higurash...  
-no- ella lo interrumpió -no me digas Higurashi, mejor llámame Kagome  
-entonces tu llámame Inuyasha  
-Adiós, Inuyasha- dijo y se marchó

Inuyasha se quedo mirando como se alejaba, ella tenia algo, algo en sus ojos que te hacían no poder dejar de mirarlos aunque se te fuera la vida en eso, algo enigmático y transparente a un mismo tiempo...

Algo mágico...

_**"eres rosa que derramaba su fragancia en el desierto"**_

-de verdad gracias...- dijo él y entro al edificio, sería sin duda un día largo...

* * *

BUENO COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A MIS AMIGUIS QUE SE QUE ME LEEN Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN DEJENME UN REVIEW DE VEZ EN CUANDO NO? SOBRE TODO QUE EL SABADO 5 DE MAYO ES MI CUMPLE :) JEJE

GRACIAS ABRIL CHAN Y ANAID HITORI POR SIEMPRE DARME AMINO

POR CIERTO ALGUIEN SABE PORQUE YO NO PUEDO VER MI HISTORIA EN EL LISTADO Y AUN ASI USTEDES SI LA PUEDEN VER? NO TENGO NI LA MAS REMOTA IDEA, YA ENTIENDO PORQUE LA TECNOLOGIA Y YO ESTAMOS PELEADAS ¬¬

BUENO EN FIN...

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE CON FRESAS

UMI


	3. UN VERSO PARA MI AMOR

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3:"un verso para mi amor"**

Después de dejar a Inuyasha en el centro Kagome se dirigió a su departamento, su padre se había desentendido de ella desde que se fue de su casa; todo lo que tenía era gracias a su abuelo, el padre de su madre.

Su abuelo viajaba mucho y Kagome casi no lo veía, pero él se encargaba de todo lo referente a ella, cada capricho de la joven era una dulce orden para él, así que Kagome vivía sin preocupaciones

En el camino se detuvo en un semáforo y como si algo la impulsara miro el asiento del acompañante y descubrió algo que le llamó la atención, un sobre entreabierto y algo arrugado con algo en el interior, lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsa y siguió su camino

_**"Eres para mí la alegría y el cántico  
de mil pájaros en mis mañanas.  
Eres como un rayito de sol entrando  
temprano por mi ventana..."**_

-al fin en casa- dijo Kagome y se tiró en la cama, sacó de su bolsa el sobre que había encontrado en su auto -lo leo... o no lo leo...- miraba de manera juguetona el sobre -bueno como no tiene remitente...- saco del interior una hoja doblada en cuatro y una tarjeta color azul cielo escrita con tinta dorada -veamos...- dejó a un lado la hoja y se concentró en la tarjeta.

En ella venía escrito:

* * *

_¿ERES TÚ, AMANTE_

_LA PROMESA DE AMOR QUE NO ACABA?_

_¿O TAL VEZ, LA ESPERANZA QUE VIVE_

_DE MI CORAZÓN ESCLAVA?_

* * *

**_"Eres consuelo de mis tristezas  
y agua fresca para la sed de amor  
que invade mi alma..."  
_**

Abrió Kagome el papel que se encontraba junto a la tarjeta, la leyó en voz alta

-para mi Kikio- dio un hondo suspiro -llevala siempre y cuando me extrañes léela, de esta manera estaré siempre contigo- dobló el papel- debe ser hermoso que alguien te ame así- abrazó la tarjeta a su pecho- tu siempre has tenido suerte en eso Kikio- cerró los ojos -todos te aman... especialmente... Inuyasha...

**_"Despertaste mi vida al amor,  
temblé de pasión entre tus brazos,  
descubriste los sentimientos  
más puros dormidos en mi alma..."_**

* * *

-¡¡¡ACHUU!!!  
-Salud- dijo sonriendo Miroku el mejor amigo de Inuyasha -me parece por ese estornudo que alguien está pensando en tí...  
-tanto como yo en ella... Kikio...- puso una cara melancólica 

**_"¿Que si te recuerdo  
me preguntas?  
Enséñame cómo olvidarte  
porque aun no he podido.  
Me enseñaste a amarte  
a quererte con locura.  
Dime como yo vivo  
si no tengo más tus besos  
ni tus cálidos labios,  
diciéndome te quiero..."_**

-ya veras que todo se arreglará- le dijo su amigo  
-ni siquiera le pude dar lo que le escribí...- buscó el sobre en sus bolsillos, en todos ellos, no estaba, eso quería decir que lo tenía...- que no lo haya leído!!!

tomo una tarjeta y marco un número

el tono: uno... dos...

-hola es Higurashi kagome ¿quien habla?  
-soy Inuyasha¿por casualidad no se quedó en tu coche un sobre?  
-hola- dijo de forma burlona ella -si gracias por llamar estoy bien, que mal educado eres!!!!!  
-lo tienes o no?!!!- dijo él de forma altanera  
-no me grites!!!!- le grito ella al teléfono  
-pues contéstame!!!!!  
-si la tengo!!!!- ella sonrió -si la quieres ven por ella...

Dicho esto colgó

-que ocurrió- pregunto Miroku -porque tanto grito?  
-me colgó- fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha, tomó su chaqueta y se fue

Salió del edificio y tomó un taxi

-a mi nadie me cuelga- dijo él apretando los dientes -ya verá quien es Inuyasha

**_"No me olvides mi vida,  
por favor nunca me olvides  
quiero quedarme en tus recuerdos,  
habitar para siempre en tu memoria_**

**_Nos seguiremos amando en el silencio  
aunque más ya no nos veamos  
ni podamos decirnos  
lo mucho que nos amamos_**

**_Asi que no me olvides mi vida,  
por favor nunca me olvides..."_**

* * *

ESPERO QUE EL FIC ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE ME DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW POR AHI, YA SABEN QUE ME DA GUSTO SABER DE TODOS USTEDES, DEBO AVISAR QUE ESTE ES UN FIC ALGO CORTO COMO DE 15 CAPITULOS ES ALGO QUE TENIA ESCRITO Y QUE ME DA TIEMPO PARA PONER EN ORDEN EL SIGUIENTE QUE SERA MAS LARGO OK???

SALUDOS A ABRIL-CHAN, FALLEN ANGEL Y ANAID HITORI

GRACIAS POR SIEMRPE DARME ANIMO

BESOS DE CREPAS DE CAJETA( DIGO PARA VARIAR UN POCO:) )

UMI


	4. ALGO DIFERENTE

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 4: "Algo diferente"**

Kagome entro a bañarse, después de la acalorada discusión que tuvo con Inuyasha por teléfono era lo que mas necesitaba, un "relax" para tanta tensión; además supuso que Inuyasha pasaría por su casa al salir del trabajo.

Llenó su tina con agua tibia, puso un poco de aceite de rosas, su fragancia favorita, y se introdujo en ella, apenas empezaba a relajarse cuando alguien toco el timbre insistentemente.

-ya voy- dijo Kagome, mientras se ponía su bata de baño, volvieron a tocar el timbre -¡ya voy!- grito mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

La abrió y puso cara de pocos amigos al ver de quien se trataba

-me estaba bañando- dijo con pose de fastidio -por la forma de tocar solo podías ser tu Inuyasha  
-bueno pues dame lo que me pertenece y no te molesto- mas dijo él en forma burlona  
-tanto alboroto por un simple poema- dijo ella y le dio la espalda entrando en el departamento  
-¡¿LO LEISTE?!- grito Inuyasha  
-¡quieres entrar y cerrar la puerta!- Kagome se estaba exasperando -¡no quiero que mis vecinos oigan tu escándalo!

Inuyasha entró y dio un portazo

-a mi nadie me dice que hacer, nadie me cuelga el teléfono y nadie...- tomo la muñeca de kagome que estaba de espaldas e hizo que lo mirara- nadie me ignora- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a su rostro, ella se sonrojo ante este acto- nadie...

Kagome se liberó del agarre y camino hacia su cuarto, Inuyasha fue tras ella.

-vete de mi casa- dijo ella e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Inuyasha puso el pie impidiéndoselo  
-dame la carta y me iré- insistió él  
-toma- dijo Kagome al tiempo que le aventaba el sobre, Inuyasha lo inspeccionó  
-falta la tarjeta con el poema- dijo él en forma calmada, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y vio sobre el tocador la tarjeta, Kagome se percató de esto.

Ambos se movieron rápidamente, pero Inuyasha empujo el taburete del tocador que le estorbaba en el camino, Kagome tropezó con él y cayó

Inuyasha de inmediato la tomo en brazos y la puso sobre la cama

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome, ella lo miro a los ojos  
-eso me pasa por querer hacerte maldad- dijo ella  
-disculpa si fui muy brusco, yo...- él bajo la mirada  
-me lo merezco por traviesa, además soy yo la que debería pedirte disculpas por hacerte rabiar, pero es que te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas Inuyasha- se sentó en la cama y Kagome se recostó- desde la discusión en el teléfono me di cuenta de que eres muy testarudo, perdóname...- Kagome cerró los ojos- ya tienes lo que te pertenece, cuando salgas cierra la puerta

Inuyasha la miro, ella tenía los ojos cerrados

-no me iré hasta que me digas que estas bien- dijo él y posó su mano en la frente de la chica, ella instantáneamente abrió los ojos  
-estoy bien- susurró- ya puedes irte

Inuyasha se levantó y camino lentamente hasta la salida.

Kagome escuchó como se cerraba la puerta

Volvió al baño para terminar con su ritual de belleza, estaba algo adolorida por el golpe pero ya se le pasaría...

* * *

Mas tarde miraba la televisión

-ojalá Inuyasha no este molesto por lo que le hice- se tapo la boca _"como puedo estar pensando en el"_ dijo en su mente

Sonó en timbre, ella abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo impactada.

Un gran arreglo de flores estaba a su puerta con rosas blancas, lirios rosa y tulipanes rojos, con un gran moño rojo

-¡es hermoso!-exclamó y lo levanto del piso, miro por el pasillo pero no vio a nadie, entro y cerro la puerta

Puso el arreglo sobre la mesa y vio que en el había un pequeño sobre blanco con el nombre Kagome

-¿de quien serán?- dijo y tomo el sobre, saco el contenido y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, lo que había en el interior era algo que no esperaba...

Kagome saco el contenido del sobre que venia junto con el arreglo de flores y le ha sorprendido de sobremanera lo que había en el.

Una hoja en la que estaba escrito:

* * *

_La razón por la que no puedo darte la tarjeta con el poema no es porque haya sido escrito para Kikio sino porque no esta escrito especialmente para ti... _

_Por ser alguien especial mereces algo hecho especialmente para ti..._

* * *

****

Junto con esta nota venia una tarjeta de color rosa con bordes dorados, Kagome volteó la tarjeta y en ella se dibujaba una rosa en el borde superior derecho y se escribía en ella con letras doradas:

_"Azul es tu mirada  
__y en el áureo derroche  
__de tu pelo de luz hay un torrente  
__de alegría y de luz_

_Pero como la noche  
__eres dulce y terrible,  
__misteriosa,  
__llena de pasión..."_

Y un nombre:

_Inuyasha..._

-es completamente hermoso- suspiro -gracias... Inuyasha...

Aun con la tarjeta en la mano tomo la guía telefónica y la abrió en la Y

-Yamasawa...- dijo mientras paseaba su dedo por la pagina- aquí está!!!!

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número

El tono: uno... dos... tres... cuatro...

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la bocina

-habla Yamasawa- dijo la voz  
-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome  
-¿Kagome?- preguntó con tono de sorpresa él  
-si... bueno yo...- ella no sabia que decir y eso era algo raro- quería agradecerte por las flores...- que bueno que hablaba por teléfono pensó Kagome, seria vergonzoso que el viera su sonrojo- y por el poema... de verdad gracias  
-es lo menos que podía hacer después de ser tan brusco contigo- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja  
-eso ya no importa- dijo ella -quisiera agradecerte esta gentileza invitándote a cenar mañana conmigo aquí en mi casa... claro si no tienes nada que hacer... yo cocinaré...

Hubo un corto silencio que Kagome le pareció eterno

-¿esta bien si voy a las 8?- dijo Inuyasha al fin  
-perfecto Kagome- sonrió- te espero entonces  
-hasta entonces...- dijo él y colgó

Kagome se quedó escuchando el silencio en la bocina del teléfono, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, solo ella y el silencio...

* * *

Al día siguiente Kagome se encargo de todos los preparativos de la cena, a las 7 todo ya se encontraba listo, así que se metió a bañar, después busco en su closet algo para ponerse¿que seria?; tal vez aquella falda, y la blusa de allá o tal vez el pantalón, ese vestido se veía bien...

Se sentía extraña, nerviosa; después de todo era solo una cena con un conocido, porque ni siquiera podía llamarlo amigo, no aun...

Daban las 8 cuando sonó el timbre, Kagome se apresuro a abrir la puerta, era Inuyasha vestido de pantalón negro, una camisa roja de vestir con los dos botones del cuello abiertos, zapatos negros relucientes, chaqueta negra, el cabello negro y corto bien peinado, una gran sonrisa y una caja en la mano

-he traído el postre- dijo sonriente  
-gracias- dijo Kagome al tiempo que recibía la caja -la llevare a la cocina- dijo dándose la vuelta- pasa, la mesa esta puesta, en un momento cenaremos, sientete como en casa...

Inuyasha la miro mientras se alejaba, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul celeste de tirantes, pegado al cuerpo en la parte de arriba y ancho abajo, no, definitivamente era diferente a kikio, completamente diferente...

La cena trascurrió en calma, el postre fue un delicioso pastel de chocolate, el favorito de ambos por casualidad, no hubo mucha platica, mas bien incómodos silencios.

-son las 9 y media- dijo Inuyasha y Kagome miro el reloj en la pared- ya debería irme  
-te acompañare a la puerta- dijo ella  
-vamos entonces- dijo el y se puso de pie, ella lo imito y fueron hasta la puerta.  
-gracias por venir- dijo ella bajando la mirada  
-todo estuvo muy rico, gracias por la cena- se inclinó, ella hizo lo mismo -adiós  
-adiós- dijo ella y cerro la puerta al ver que se alejaba

Apoyo la frente en la puerta, volvió a abrirla y corrió por el pasillo, Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras

-espera!!!!- grito Kagome, Inuyasha volteo.

El zapato de Kagome se atoro en un escalón y se fue de frente, Inuyasha corrió a auxiliarla, llego justo a tiempo para tomarla en brazos evitando que cayera

-estas bien?- pregunto él  
-si- dijo ella soltándose de los brazos del chico algo sonrojada -quiero pedirte... si podemos... si podemos... ser amigos...- dijo ella al fin  
-claro- dijo el y sonrió- nos seguiremos viendo entonces

Se dirigió a la puerta y paro un taxi, abrió la puerta y antes de introducirse en el volteo a ver a Kagome y se despidió de ella con la mano, ella sonrió, el subió y el taxi se alejo del lugar.

Que era eso que esa chica le hacia sentir, tanta fuerza vital lo abrumaba, tanta alegría lo contagiaba y sin embargo su dulzura no lo empalagaba...

Sentía algo diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes, totalmente diferente...

* * *

BUENO BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA Y COMO ESTOY MUY FELIZ BESOS DE CHOCOLATE CON ALMENDRAS PARA TODOS!!!!

PERO A MIS AMIGUIS LES TOCA DOBLE OK???

YA SABEN LAS AFORTUNADAS

DEJENME REVIEWS PORFIS SI?? QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA Y ME HACEN MUY FELIZ

UMI


	5. LO QUE VES EN MI

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

****

****

**Capitulo 5:" lo que vez en mi"**

Habian pasado dos dias desde que Inuyasha habia ido a casa de Kagome, ella miraba el telefono, él aun no habia llamado y ella... bueno ella habia marcado su numero infinidad de veces, habia logrado pulsar todos los digitos pero habia colgado de inmediato; no fue una sino muchas veces las que lo hizo, tantas que ya habia perdido la cuenta.

Lo que no sabía era que Inuyasha estaba pasando por el mismo dilema que ella.

De nuevo se acerco al telefono, respiro profundamente y cuando iba a tomarlo este sonó, Kagome tomó el auricular enseguida.

-¿Kagome?- pregunto una voz masculina  
-si, ella habla  
-hola... soy Inuyasha...- dijo el un tanto apenado  
-hola- dijo ella alegre-¿como has estado?  
-bien- dijo el -bueno llamaba para.. para...- no podia continuar -para saber si tu... bueno si tu... querias salir mañana, es que un amigo me invitó y ...  
-esta bien- dijo ella sorprendiendolo -¿a donde vamos?  
-es cumpleaños de Miroku un amigo- dijo ya mas calmado -y hara una fiesta en su casa, me dijo que si querias podias llevar a una amiga  
-bueno entonces le dire a una amiga- ella arrollaba el cable del telefono juguetonamente en sus dedos  
-si quieres voy por ti- dijo él  
-gracias pero voy a llevar mi auto, para pasar a buscar a mi amiga- buscaba una libreta y algo con que escribir- ¿como llego?  
-recuerdas donde me llevaste al trabajo?  
-si- afirmo ella  
-pues vas a seguir sobre esa calle con direccion al centro, tres cuadras y doblas a la derecha es una casa azul de dos plantas, el nombre es Tokammi Miroku... ¿te acordaras de todo lo que te he dicho?  
-no te preocupes- dijo Kagome -he tomado nota de todo, por cierto no me has dicho la hora  
-es a las 9, nos vemos entonces  
-hasta mañana, Inuyasha  
-hasta pronto Kagome

Ambos colgaron

Kagome levanto el auricular nuevamente y marco una serie de numeros, espero...

-hola Sango- dijo Kagome muy animada  
-hola Kagome ¿por que tan contenta?  
-¿que tienes que hacer mañana por la noche?- pregunto Kagome a su mejor amiga  
-¿nada, porque?- sango no entendia absolutamente nada  
-te invito a una fiesta

* * *

De camino a la fiesta en casa de Miroku Kagome le habia contado a Sango como se dieron las cosas con Inuyasha

-... y pues eso fue lo que paso- dijo kagome finalizando la historia  
-vaya fue muy interesante- dijo sango -mira ya llegamos

Bajaron del auto, Kagome llevaba una bolsa de regalo en las manos, tomaron aire se miraron y se dispusieron a entrar, desde afuera se escuchaba la musica, se veia que adentro habia buen ambiente

Inuyasha habia pasado la ultima media hora mirando sin cesar la puerta, hasta que vio llegar a Kagome y su rostro cambio

-ahi esta ella- dijo jalando a Miroku que se encontraba con el en el segundo piso- es la de negro  
-pero mira que par de bomboncitos me ha traido mi amigo por mi cumpleaños- decia Miroku y le brillaban los ojos  
-ni se te ocurra- le dijo Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos  
-vamos a saludarlas -dijo miroku arrastrando a Inuyasha hasta donde se encontraban las chicas  
-hola preciosas- dijo Miroku  
-hola- dijo Inuyasha a media voz  
-que tal dijeron ellas- al unisono

Miroku dio un codazo a su amigo

-el es Miroku, el chico del cumpleaños- dijo Inuyasha de mala gana  
-sean bienvenidas y sientanse como en casa  
-trajimos un regalo para ti dijo Kagome extendiendole el presente  
-gracias- dijo Miroku y abrazo a ambas chicas

Inuyasha estaba verde ante tal situacion, su amigo era todo un caso

-vamos a bailar- dijo tomando la mano de Kagome y llevandosela

A ella ni siquera le dio tiempo de decir nada, cuando estuvieron lejos, empezaron a bailar, sonreian y se la estaban pasando bien; de pronto la musica cambio a una balada lenta, se miraron apenados

-¿quieres...?-dijo Inuyasha  
-¿tu quieres...?- ella tampoco completaba la frase  
-aja- fue lo unico que pudo decir Inuyasha.

Tomo las manos de la chica y las puso alrededor de su cuello, él posó sus manos en la cintura de ella

Estaban sonrojados, Kagome ocultó su rostro en el pecho del joven y el en su cabello

Se movieron lentamente al ritmo de la musica, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma de Kagome.

-Kikio- dijo inconcientemente Inuyasha -te quiero tanto...

Kagome se puso rigida, se solto del chico y se fue a toda prisa del lugar

Inuyasha la siguió, la alcanzo en el jardin a punto de salir a la calle, la tomo del brazo para que no se fuera.

No sabia porque habia nombrado a Kikio.

-Kagome, yo...- Inuyasha no sabia que decir  
-no me hagas esto... no tu tambien- Kagome sollozaba.

Inuyasha la abrazó

-¿por que la gente solo ve en mí el reflejo de mi hermana¿es que acaso no valgo nada?-dijo entre lagrimas- ¿tan insignificante soy?  
perdoname- dijo él y la abrazó mas fuerte  
-¿sabes?, mi ex novio me llamaba Kikio a veces, él estaba enamorado de ella y empezó su relacion conmigo porque yo era lo más parecido a ella que podria tener... Kouga siempre me pedia perdon y yo siempre lo perdonaba, hasta que ya no pude mas y le hice saber que yo jamas seria Kikio...  
-eso lo se- dijo Inuyasha y la miró a los ojos -se que tu no eres ella, se que eres diferente, porque... porque tu eres la dulce Kagome

Ella se abrazó a el, no queria soltarlo ademas se habia sonrojado notoriamante ante tal comentario.

¿porque un hombre asi le pertenecia a kikio y no a ella? se preguntó

El abrazó se rompio poco a poco

-quiero irme a casa- dijo ella

Caminaron hasta el interior de la casa y vieron a Sango y Miroku bailando muy animados.

Se acercaron a ellos

-toma- dijo Kagome y le extendio unas llaves a Sango -quedate con mi auto, yo ya quiero irme a casa y -tu te ves muy a gusto, no quiero arruinarte la ocasion  
-estas segura?- pregunto Sango  
-si, solo estoy cansada- Kagome sonrio  
-no te preocupes- dijo Inuyasha -yo la llevare  
-sigue pasandola bien- dijo a Miroku, este sonrio- nos vemos  
-adios- dijo Miroku  
-Llámame!!!- dijo Sango a Kagome cuando ya se alejaba con Inuyasha

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron de la fiesta

* * *

-este es mi auto- dijo Inuyasha señalando un thunderbird negro- es antiguo pero es mio- le abrio la puerta a Kagome y la acomodó en el asiento, camino hasta el otro lado y subio

El trayecto fue silecioso, denso...

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kagome ambos bajaron, ella se dirigió a la puerta, Inuyasha volteo para irse

-Inuyasha- ella lo llamó -quieres subir?  
-claro- dijo el, cerro el auto y la siguio

Dentro del apartamento Kagome preparo cafe y le ofrecio una taza a su acompañante, saco del closet algunos álbumes con fotos

-mira- dijo señalando una foto en uno de ellos -aqui estamos Kikio y yo en el festival deportivo de la primaria y aqui...

Siguieron mirando fotos y de pronto Inuyasha tomo una que salia por el borde de uno de los álbumes

-¿quien es el?- dijo señalando al chico en la foto  
-el es mi ex novio Kouga- contesto ella  
-¿el que estaba enamorado de Kikio?  
-si- dijo ella y guardo la foto -no lo he visto en un año...  
-ya no pienses en el, es un patan

Kagome sonrio

-me ha dado sueño- Kagome bostezo y se acomodo en el regazo de Inuyasha.

El la cargo y la llevo a su habitacion, la acomodo en la cama

-duerme bien- dijo mientras se marchaba  
-Inuyasha- ella lo llamo -quedate, onegai

Inuyasha salio de la habitacion y apago las luces encendidas, luego volvio a su lado

-dormire aqui- dijo señalando el sofa que estaba a un lado de la cama, se quito los zapatos e iba a acomodarse cuando ella lo llamo de nuevo

_Inuyasha..._

Se acerco a la cama para ver que sucedia y Kagome lo tomo por el cuello y lo tumbo a su lado en la cama, no dijo nada tan solo se acomodo en el pecho del joven, él paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica estrechando el contacto

Inuyasha agradecia que estuviera obscuro o ella podria notar su sonrojo, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido, Kagome lo observaba.

_"yo sere lo que tu desees que sea"_ pensaba ella _"me llamare como tu quieras que me llame, hare lo que sea con tal de que tu seas feliz"_ sonrio, beso la mejilla del joven y se fue quedando dormida en sus brazos _"sabes? ahora se por que Kikio se enamoró de ti, por que yo tambien me he enamorado de ti Inuyasha..."_

_

* * *

HOLA A TODOA Y GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN ESPECIAL A ANAID HITORI, ABRIL-CHAN, FALLEN ANGEL, MIYUKY-SAN Y SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA GRACIAS POR DARME ANIMO_

ABRIL GRACIAS POR ACORDARTE DE MI CUMPLE Y CREEME QUE LA PASE MUY BIENY CREO QUE AL FIN ENCONTRE AL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS ES COMO "MI REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS" JEJE... EL ES UN DULCE CASI CASI COMO EL SESSHOMARU DE ESPEJO RETROVISOR, ES PERFECTO... CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA JEJE...

BUENO LES MANDO BESOS DE HELADO DE FRESA CON CHOCOLATE DERRETIDO, DIGO PARA EL CALOR, JEJEJEJE...

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

UMI


	6. ES DIVERTIDO ESTAR CONTIGO

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 6:" Es divertido estar contigo"**

Inuyasha se estiró perezosamente en la cama, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lo había despertado

-mmm...- se sentó en la cama abriendo los ojos- Kagome?-pregunto y no obtuvo respuesta, ella no estaba junto a el  
-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome -estoy en la cocina, ven a desayunar

Inuyasha se levanto y busco el baño, se lavo la cara, se acomodo la ropa lo mejor que pudo y fue donde Kagome

-buenos días!-dijo ella  
-buenos días- dijo él apenado recordando la noche anterior- dormiste bien?  
-no, porque alguien se mueve mucho mientras duerme- dijo ella sin dejar de hacer el desayuno  
-no estoy acostumbrado a dormir acompañado- dijo Inuyasha sonrojándose -disculpa...  
-no es cierto!!!- ella soltó una carcajada -ni siquiera te moviste, se duerme muy bien contigo

Kagome le sirvió el desayuno e Inuyasha casi hundió la cara en el plato

-que tienes que hacer hoy?- pregunto Kagome en sobremesa  
-nada, porque?- Inuyasha levanto los platos y los puso en el fregadero  
-pues... podríamos ir a la playa  
-pero no he ido a casa desde ayer...- él trataba de no sonar cortante  
-si- Kagome volteo para que el no viera la frustración en su rostro -tu familia debe estar preguntándose por ti

"_**Te paseas en mi mente día y noche  
**__**sin yo poderlo evitar..."**_

****

-yo no tengo familia, vivo solo- dijo al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Kagome, _"no me gusta verla triste"_pensó -lo que quería decir es que no me he bañado y traigo la misma ropa desde ayer, podríamos ir a mi casa para recoger mis cosas y con gusto iría contigo a la playa

Kagome sonrió

-preparare mis cosas- dijo kagome y fue a su cuarto, Inuyasha se sentó en la sala

"_**N**__**o hay nada en esta vida  
**__**que no me haga en tí pensar..."**_

* * *

****

Unos minutos después...

-listo, nos podemos ir- Kagome llevaba unos shorts azules, una blusa blanca sin mangas, sandalias, lentes y una bolsa de playa al hombro.

Inuyasha se quedo embobado, Kagome lo tomo del brazo para que se marcharan

Al llegar a casa de Inuyasha, este abrió la puerta, Kagome iba tras el, no había podido disuadirla para que lo esperara en el auto, _"sirve que te das un baño"_ dijo ella, así que no le quedaba mas que llevarla consigo.

-aquí estamos- dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo

Kagome miro a su alrededor quitándose los lentes

-no entiendo porque no querías que bajara del auto- dijo ella -no hay nada de malo con tu casa, esta limpia y ordenada es una casa normal...  
-común y corriente- dijo el interrumpiéndola -demasiado común al lado de la tuya  
-me gusta es acogedor- Kagome se sentó en el sofá -si no te apuras iremos a la playa de noche- le sonrió  
-OK, voy a bañarme- dijo él y se fue casi corriendo

Kagome miro a su alrededor, a unos metros de ella había una mesa alta con unas fotografías

En una de ellas estaban Inuyasha y Kikio en lo que parecía ser un festival en un templo, como siempre Kikio estaba seria; en la otra estaba Inuyasha con su amigo Miroku en la graduación de la Universidad y una mas donde estaba él solo, como fondo una exhibición de autos y en su rostro una gran sonrisa

_"es tan guapo cuando sonríe"_ pensó

"_**Mis labios, solamente tu nombre,  
**__**saben pronunciar..."**_

****

-nos vamos?

Kagome levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha,_ "lo dije o lo pensé?"_ se pregunto, se sonrojo

-claro- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, Inuyasha no entendía nada

"_**Vives en mi corazón,  
**__**como una dulce melodía de amor..."**_

* * *

****

Fueron a una parte de la playa alejada del parador, donde no hay gente. Tendieron las toallas y se sentaron

-y bien?-pregunto Inuyasha  
-pues vamos al agua!!- Kagome se quito lo que llevaba puesto quedándose con un traje de baño azul con flores blancas.

Inuyasha la observaba

_"ese traje le queda muy bien"_

-apresúrate!!!- le grito kagome que ya casi estaba por entrar al mar, Inuyasha se quito la camisa y corrió para alcanzarla, nadaron, charlaron, jugaron en la arena y en uno de sus tantos juegos tropezaron quedando tendidos en la arena; Inuyasha acostado boca arriba y Kagome sobre su pecho, se miraron, él acaricio el cabello de la chica, esta se sonrojo y el celular de Kagome sonó.

"_**Mi corazón languidece,  
**__**su amor no me pertenece,  
**__**y por cosas del destino  
**__**de él me enamoré..."**_

Ella se levanto para contestar

-hola es Kagome- dijo  
-Kagome es Sango- dijo la otra voz  
-voy al auto por la comida- dijo Inuyasha  
-esta bien- dijo Kagome tratando de que sango no escuchara  
-¿en donde estas?- le pregunto Sango  
-en la playa- contestó Kagome  
-¿con quien?  
-con...- no podía mentirle a sango -Inuyasha  
-oh Kami!!!- exclamo Sango -¿paso algo anoche?  
-no paso nada- dijo Kagome y se sentó en su toalla -solo se quedo a dormir en mi casa y hoy vinimos a la playa- dijo tratando de sonar natural  
-¿es todo?- Sango trataba de obtener toda la información posible  
-si- dijo Kagome el ver a Inuyasha volver -debo colgar, nos vemos luego  
-llámame!!!- dijo sango  
-lo haré- dijo Kagome y colgó

Después de la comida notaron que se acercaba la puesta de sol así que se sentaron en donde pudieran verla en todo su esplendor.

-porque peleaste con tu padre?- pregunto Inuyasha  
-bueno...- a Kagome no le gustaba hablar de eso pero quería decírselo a él -yo defraude a mi padre, no hice lo que el quería, le dije que el y su estupido negocio podían irse al infierno así que me echo de mi casa y no me ha dejado hablar con Kikio desde entonces, no se lo que le ha dicho de mi; pero no me arrepiento porque cuando yo amo, amo demasiado...- bajo la mirada -yo amaba a Kouga y no pensaba dejarlo por un capricho de mi padre, aunque luego nos separamos y busque a mi abuelo, el es quien me ha dado todo lo que tengo, creo que soy huérfana porque mi familia me dejo atrás y no quiere saber nada de mi, supongo que también perdí el amor que mi hermana tenia por mi...  
-y que haces ahora?- preguntó el, mirándola  
-estudio música, compongo canciones, pretendo cantarlas algún día y ser muy famosa

Los dos sonrieron, había sido un gran día pero llegaba a su fin

"_**arráncalo de mi mente,  
**__**borra de mí su nombre,  
**__**que mis ojos no lo busquen  
**__**para no sentir mas amor por el..."**_

* * *

****

Al llegar a casa después de dejar a Kagome, Inuyasha reviso su maquina contestadora, había un nuevo mensaje en ella, así que la puso a funcionar

**-Hola- **dijo una voz femenina**_ -_soy Kikio... tal vez no pueda llamarte o escribirte pero quiero que sepas que siempre pienso en ti, estoy en una caseta porque en casa de mis tíos no hay teléfono y revisan la correspondencia, sabes que no quiero problemas con mi padre... te llamaré pronto, cuídate**

Termino el mensaje

-si hubiera estado en casa, podría haber hablado con Kikio- dijo Inuyasha se acostó en su cama -pero no me arrepiento de haber salido con Kagome, es muy divertido estar con ella...

"_**¿Que si te recuerdo  
**__**me preguntas?**_

_**¿dime como vivo yo  
**__**si no tengo más tus besos  
**__**ni tus cálidos labios,  
**__**diciéndome te quiero...?"**_

****

* * *

HOLA COMO ESTAN???

YO FELIZ Y ESTA DE MAS DECIR PORQUE... JEJE... EL AMOR YA SABEN...

BUENO ESPERO QUE EL FIC ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO SE LES AGRADECE Y LOS REVIEWS TAMBIEN: GRACIAS A FALLEN ANGEL, ABRIL-CHAN, ANAID HITORI, MIYUKI-SAN Y SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA POR SIEMPRE DARME APOYO AUNQUE NO SIEMPRE PUEDO CONTESTAR SUS DUDAS O YA SABRIAN COMO VA A TERMINAR EL FIC Y ASI NO TIENE CHISTE NO CREEN??? ASI QUE PACIENCIA

LES MANDO BESOS DE CHOCOLATE RELLENOS DE LICOR DE FRESA PERO SOLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD HE!!!!

UMI

****

****

****

****


	7. Y DONDE PARA AMAR YA ES MUY TARDE

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "... y donde para amar ya es muy tarde"**

Inuyasha se ha quedado profundamente dormido despues de escuchar el mensaje, Kagome por su parte tenía insomnio, cerraba los ojos y todo lo que venia a su mente eran imagenes de él, de Inuyasha. Estaba en un dilema, como podia decir que queria a su hermana, que la extrañaba y que su padre era el causante de su rompimiento como hermanas si ella era la que la traicionaba por la espalda, si se habia enamorado de su novio y no conforme con eso intentaba tomar su lugar.

Tomo su libreta, estaba claro que no podria dormir y si seguia pensando en la traicion a Kikio se volveria loca.

Escribio...

_Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón  
__y tenerte cerca es tan doloroso que no puedo soportarlo_

_  
__No me dejes morir en hoy  
__pues me faltan kilómetros por recorrer  
__tantos lugares a donde ir  
__y tantas personas por conocer..._

_No me dejes vivir entierra de nadie  
__donde para morir es muy pronto  
__y para amar ya es muy tarde_

_Hoy me faltan poemas por recibir  
__tantos atardeceres por mirar  
__algunas canciones por escribir  
__y tantas penas por olvidar...  
__  
__No me dejes vivir entierra de nadie  
__donde para morir es muy pronto  
__y para amar ya es muy tarde_

_Me faltan besos por dar  
__y sensaciones por descubrir...  
__me faltan obstáculos que vencer  
__y metas por alcanzar  
__me faltan historia por vivir  
__y tiempo para amar..._

Después se quedo dormida, soñando con su amado Inuyasha

* * *

Por la mañana Inuyasha fue al trabajo y no pudo escapar a tiempo de miroku

-¿y bien?- le dijo su amigo  
-¿que?- pregunto poniendole mala cara Inuyasha  
-¿que paso despues de que te fuiste de mi fiesta?  
-nada- dijo Inuyasha y continuo su camino  
-te llame a casa y no estuviste, ni ayer ni el dia anterior... ¿donde estuviste pequeño picaro?- le dijo Miroku y le pellizco la mejilla  
-no te importa!!!!- Inuyasha ya se estaba cansando  
-ya se- dijo mientras caminaba miroku -te quedaste donde la chica Higurashi y le hiciste cariñitos subidos de tono y no despertaste hasta hoy¿o tambien le hiciste cariñitos ayer y hoy en la mañana? podria ser...- el puño de Inuyasha fue a parar a la cabeza de Miroku y lo dejo practicamente noqueado.  
-solo dormimos y ayer fuimos a la playa¡¡¿contento?!!- le dijo al chico que se encontraba en el piso

Miroku sonrio, Inuyasha reacciono

Habia dicho _"dormimos"_ para la mayoria de la gente pensaba en dormir de descansar pero la mente de Miroku era algo diferente a las de la mayoria...

-nosotros no...- Inuyasha se sonrojo  
-¿vez? no te costaba nada decirme...- Miroku siguio su camino dejendo a Inuyasha en shock

* * *

Kagome se levanto temprano tambien y se fue a la escuela, debia hacer un arreglo para lo que habia escrito anoche y cuando la tuviera con musica se inscribiria a ese concurso para la beca que habia visto.

No habia nada que perder y todo que ganar, deseaba hablarle a inuyasha para que le ayudara pero el seguramente estaba en el trabajo.

* * *

Inuyasha por su parte habia llamado a kagome a la hora del almuerzo a su casa

El tono: uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco...

_"hola soy Kagome ahora no estoy en casa pero deja tu mensaje y te llamare de vuelta. besitos"_

bip

-hola kagome soy Inuyasha y llamaba para invitarte...

La puerta se abrio intempestivamente y tomaron el telefono

-soy Kagome- dijo ella recuperando el aliento  
-soy Inuyasha y queria saber... bueno si no tienes nada que hacer, si quisieras venir conmigo a una exhibicion de autos  
-claro- dijo ella  
-entonces paso por ti el sabado a las 9 de la mañana  
-ok  
-hasta entonces tal vez no podre llamarte, pero eso no quiere decir que no pienso en ti ok?- dijo inuyasha  
-nos vemos entonces- dijo ella  
-adios

Ambos colgaron

Kagome estaba triste pues no hablaria con el sino hasta el sabado pero las palabras que el acababa de decirle era suficiente para mantenerle alegre el corazon hasta entonces

* * *

Llego el día tan esperado e Inuyasha habia pasado a buscar a Kagome que lo esperaba en la puerta de su edificio, ella hubiera preferido que llevaran su auto pues ya las veces anteriores le había tocado a Inuyasha conducir pero le habia dejado el auto a Sango porque iria a la playa con miroku y no tenian auto.

-hola- dijo Kagome, Inuyasha iba a bajarse -no te bajes asi esta bien.

Kagome subio al auto, llevaba un pesquero y suecos blancos, blusa de rayas rosa con blanco y el cabello recogido en una cola con una mascada rosa, ya dentro del auto le dio un beso a Inuyasha en la mejilla, por supuesto que a él se le subio el color a la cara.

Durante el trayecto ella lo observaba: jeans, camisa azul, zapatos negros y chamarra negra de cuero

-te ves tan guapo- dijo ella sin querer en voz alta y suspiró

_**"si escucharas mi labio  
**__**en silencio amargo suspirar a veces"**_

-tu crees?- dijo él mirandola

Kagome quedo totalmente roja

-si- fue lo unico que atino a decir  
-tu tambien te ves muy bien- dijo Inuyasha  
-gracias- dijo ella mirando luego a la ventana

_"que pena"_ pensó

Cuando llegaron a la exibicion habia mucha gente, bajaron del auto.

Al gunas personas se acercaron al auto de Inuyasha y empezaron a platicar con él

Kagome se encontraba a su lado pero no entendia nada de lo que hablaban asi que sólo sonreia, trató de escabullirse sin que se dieran cuenta pero Inuyasha le tomó la mano, la miro.

_**"mis ojos encendidos  
**__**al calor de los tuyos, el deseo  
**__**atizan y espolean de tal modo,  
**__**que tu imagen penetra en mis sentidos  
**__**con la mirada te poseo...  
**__**y tu sonríes y lo ignoras todo"**_

-que bonita es tu novia- dijo un joven que estaba platicando con ellos

Kagome miro al piso, entre sonrojada y triste

-si- dijo Inuyasha y le acaricio el cabello a la chica -es muy bella

Ella sonrió

-pero no puede ser su novia- dijo una voz tras ellos -porque ella todavia esta enamorada de mi

Todos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz

Kagome la habia reconocido, sintió un escalofrio

-Kouga...- dijo en un hilo de voz

Inuyasha lo habia reconocido de la fotografia que habia visto en casa de Kagome

Kouga se acercó a Kagome que lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que él estaba ahí, cuando estuvo cerca de ella Kouga intento tocarla, Kagome cerro los ojos pero el contacto no se efectuo pues Inuyasha se habia interpuesto entre ella y el otro joven, Kagome lo abrazó por la espalda y él noto que temblaba.

-te pido que te vayas- dijo Inuyasha -ella no quiere hablar contigo  
-no me ire, porque yo si quiero hablar con ella  
-kouga vete por favor...- dijo Kagome entre sollozos

Kouga intento acercarse a ella nuevamente pero fue repelido por Inuyasha con un empujón y una mirada intimidante

-vete- dijo entre dientes Inuyasha  
-y tú...- Kouga sonrio -¿estas enamorado de Kagome o te conformas con ella porque no puedes tener a Kikio?

El puño de Inuyasha fue a dar con fuerza a la cara de Kouga que cayo al suelo, ya mucha gente observaba lo que sucedia, este se levantó y se limpio le boca, sangraba.

Kouga se iba a ir sobre Inuyasha pero unos chicos lo sujetaron.

-no peleen- dijo uno de ellos -porque mejor no corren una carrera, si tu ganas- le dijo a Kouga -hablaras con ella y si pierdes la dejas en paz

Kouga se soltó de quien lo sujetaba, se arreglo la ropa y miro despectivamente a Inuyasha.

-trae tu carcacha al camino que esta a espaldas de este lugar, tendremos una carrera, nos veremos allá -dijo Kouga  
-ahi estaré- dijo Inuyasha

Kouga se fue

-no va a ...- Inuyasha no pudo continuar ya que sintió que Kagome se desvanecia a su espalda, volteo y la abrazó -todo esta bien  
-no quiero que corras contra él- dijo Kagome -no es necesario, sólo vamonos...  
-no- dijo él convencido -ese patan te insultó y yo lo hare comerse sus palabras  
-Inuyasha...  
-estare bien- dijo él y sonrió -ven conmigo.

Subieron al auto y fueron al camino que les habia dicho Kouga, Inuyasha observó el camino y luego a Kagome.

-si no fuera por ti- dijo él -yo no se que hubiera hecho con todo lo que ha pasado con Kikio- la abrazó- gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad... -dijo él

Kagome solo sintio las lagrimas brotar silenciosas de sus ojos.

_**"te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón  
**__**y ni siquiera puedo odiarte;  
**__**hoy, que para morir es muy pronto  
**__**y para amarte ya es muy tarde..."**_

-puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo ella y lo abrazó fuerte

**_"yo sere lo que tu desees que sea..."_**

Un auto estacionó al lado de ellos, era Kouga

- es hora-dijo Kouga

Kagome bajo del auto, miro a Inuyasha, este sonrio, ella fue donde se encontraban otros chicos que habian ido a ver la carrera.

Un chico llamo a los contendientes y les hizo una señal para que se prepararan; despues dio la salida, ambos aceleraron, debian ir hasta el final del camino dar la vuelta y volver hasta el lugar de salida.

Iban casi iguales en velocidad; llegaron al final del camino y dieron vuelta, Inuyasha se adelantó un poco a Kouga, este molesto le estrello el auto en el costado

- Inuyasha!!!- grito Kagome

Inuyasha pudo controlar bien el auto cosa que no pudo hacer Kouga y dio una serie de vueltas deteniendo su auto por completo, lo cual fue aprovechado por Inuyasha que pisó el acelerador y llego a la meta ganando la carrera

Kagome corrió hacia el auto de Inuyasha, el bajo del auto y fue sorprendido por la chica que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- ¿nos podemos ir ya?- le dijo la chica al oido

Inuyasha sonrio

-ok- dijo él y la soltó, subieron al auto y se fueron dejando a Kouga haciendo un gran coraje

Durante el camino no hablaron mucho

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha llamando la atencion de la chica-¿tienes prisa por llegar a tu casa?

-no dijo ella- ¿por que?

-quiero mostrarte un lugar- él sonrio- ¿quieres ir?

- claro-dijo ella

* * *

Algun tiempo despues llegaron a una especie de colina desde donde podia verse la ciudad, ahi estacionaron y bajaron.

-este es mi lugar favorito- dijo Inuyasha

-es hermoso- dijo Kagome y se asomó por el acantilado, pero resbaló, Inuyasha la abrazó por la cintura para que no cayera, ella se sonrojo.

Se sentaron en el capote del auto, Inuyasha se sentó y situó a Kagome entre sus piernas, ella miraba el atardecer, él apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la chica, asi se quedaron por un buen rato...

-mira- dijo Inuyasha- la primera estrella- sonrio- te la regalo

Kagome sonrio tambien

**_"asi como en los cuentos orientales_**

**_hoy un astro me asiste_**

**_que es la copìa de mis males_**

**_e igual a mi amor, un poco triste..."_**

Se ha hecho de noche.

-es hora de irnos-dijo Inuyasha

La chica asintió

Subieron al auto y fueron hacía la ciudad, se les habia pasado el tiempo volando, cuando estaban juntos las horas parecian segundos...

* * *

Llegaron hasta la casa de Kagome, Inuyasha la acompañó hasta su puerta

- entra- dijo Kagome- no has comido nada, hare la cena

-no quiero molestar...-dijo él

-no es molestia- dijo ella y lo jaló al interior del apartamento

Kagome se dirigió a la cocina, Inuyasha iba a sentarse pero no lo hizó.

-quieres que te ayude?- preguntó en chico

-no, gracias- dijo Kagome

-entonces ire a rentar unas peliculas para ver mientras cenamos- dijo el- mañana es domingo y no hay que levantarse temprano

-esta bien- dijo ella - pero no tardes mucho

Inuyasha salió, Kagome puso todo su esfuerzo para que la cena quedara deliciosa.

* * *

Un rato despues Inuyasha volvio con las peliculas, toco a la puerta y cuando Kagome le abrio percibio un delicioso aroma

-huele delicioso!!- dijo él

-pues vamos a comer- dijo Kagome

Cenaron y despues de recoger los platos apagaron las luces para ver las peliculas que habia traido Inuyasha, por cierto todas eran de terror, a Kagome no le gustaban pero...

Inuyasha estaba disfrutando mucho la película, Kagome no tanto, en una de las escenas cuando el mounstro apareció de repente, Kagome se asustó tanto que se abrazó a Inuyasha, este sólo rio, le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara.

-es solo una pelicula- dijo el con voz firme- pero de todas maneras yo nunca permitiria que te pasara nada

**_"dejame perderme en tus ojos_**

**_para encontrarnos en un beso_**

**_y que te diga que te quiero_**

**_que mas da si no me amas_**

**_ese momento llegará_**

**_aunque sea en mis sueños..."_**

Kagome miraba los ojos de Inuyasha, se sentia hipnotizada por ellos; se acercó un poco al rostro del chico y...

* * *

Hola a todos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, pues aqui esta el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, espero me dejen algun review por alla ok?

saludos a mis amiguis: abril-chan, fallen angel, anaid hitori y serena tsukino chiba

gracias por los animos!!!

besos de chocolate

umi


	8. EN LA OBSCURIDAD

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: " En la obscuridad" **

Kagome se acerco al rostro del chico y...

_"no lo hagas"_le replico su mente, Kagome se replego _"como puedes siquiera pensarlo, es el novio de tu hermana, no dices que la quieres?" _su mente gozaba de jugar con sus sentimientos.

**_"¿porque existe tu piel  
_****_si no la puedo tocar?  
_****_¿por que existe tu boca  
_****_si no la puedo besar?  
_****_¿por que existes entonces  
_****_si no te puedo amar?" _**

-¿que ocurre?- dijo Inuyasha al observar la cara de la chica en una mezcla de tristeza y contradiccion  
-nada- dijo ella ocultando la cara -es solo que ya me dio sueño  
-¿es eso o te da miedo la película?- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo  
-las dos cosas- dijo ella sonriendo pero de manera lanconica

Inuyasha apago la pelicula y la tv, volteo hacia Kagome.

La obscuridad no dejaba que se observaran plenamente, solo se veian las siluetas...

Él se acerco a la pared para encender la luz, sintio una mano que le detuvo de hacerlo, Kagome respiraba de manera suave en el hombro de Inuyasha, él sintio como se le erizaba la piel, nunca habia sentido nada parecido; volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Kagome, ella bajo la mirada, Inuyasha le levanto el rostro despues puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Camino lentamente hasta quedar casi pegados, ella fue retrocediendo, retrocediendo y retrocediendo hasta que ya no hubo a donde ir, estaba arrinconada en la obscuridad entre los brazos de ese chico que le robaba el corazon y sin embargo no se sentia bien, su peor temor venia a su mente, el de que vieran en ella solo el reflejo de su hermana...

Kagome empezo a temblar, Inuyasha en un intento por calmarla le acaricio el cabello, ella cerro los ojos el contacto era como una corriente electrica que la recorria por completo.

Suspiró...

Inuyasha se acercó más si es que eso era posible

-Kagome- suspiro él -¿que es esto?- tomo la mano de la chica y la puso en su pecho en el lugar donde se situa el corazón -¿lo escuchas¿puedes sentirlo? dime que es lo que siento aqui dentro...- la abrazó- onegai... onegai...

Ella no podia articular palabra, desde que le habia escuchado decir su nombre su cuerpo no le respondía, lo escuchaba, lo sentia pero no podia ni moverse

-Inu... ya... sha- fue lo unico que pudo decir -yo... no se...

Inuyasha aspiro el aroma de Kagome, ese dulce aroma; sintió su suave piel bajo sus manos, la calida piel de la hermosa chica y entonces entre las sombras diviso sus labios, esos que invitaban a ser probados, asi que Inuyasha hizo caso a sus impulsos y se acercó a ellos besandolos suave y dulcemente, Kagome tan solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentia, era un coctel de sentimientos y sesaciones

**_"Abrazame, besame  
_****_y no me dejes olvidarte,  
_****_que la obscuridad sea  
_****_complice de nuestro amor" _**

Inuyasha no la dejaba ni siquiera respirar, era como si su vida dependiera de ese beso o como si fuera la última vez que podria hacerlo.

Era un beso casi desesperado, ansioso, delicioso y lleno de pasion.

Se separaron cuando ya no tenian más aire, aunque si fuera por Inuyasha hubieran seguido.

-Kikio...- dijo el en voz baja mientras la abrazaba

**_"Me llamaré como quieras que me llame..." _**

Kagome solo se quedó en silencio, _"¿por que?"_ se preguntó, _"si hace un momento me ha llamado por mi nombre" _

Inuyasha volvio a besar, de nuevo con la misma pasion desenfrenada, sus dedos se entrelazaban en los cabellos de la chica, para luego bajar a su cuello, luego por sus hombros y luego un poco más abajo hacia sus curvas deteniendose en su cintura; ya estando intaladas acercaron a Kagome hacia su captor muy estrechamente...

**_"hare lo que sea para que seas feliz..." _**

-Inuyasha- dijo kagome entre suspiros -te quiero...

Inuyasha la abrazo más fuerte

-te quiero- repitio Kagome -pero yo no soy Kikio y nunca lo sere

El chico se separo de ella y la miro

-¿te he llamado Kikio?- le pregunto  
-si, y aunque no haya sido de manera intencional me dolio  
-Kagome...- dijo el -perdoname...  
-no empiezes como Kouga tu tambien- dijo ella alejandose de el  
-pero yo...  
-ya se que no quisiste decirlo, pero lo hiciste  
-Kagome, onegai...- dijo el llegando hasta ella y abrazandola por la espalda -no quiero que te alejes de mi...

Ella no decia nada

-es cierto lo que te he dicho, siento algo que no se que es...- la giro para poder mirarla -onegai... no me alejes de ti...- dicho esto la abrazô

Inuyasha fue lo unico que pudo decir

**_"lo que amas no te hace sufir..." _**

-esta bien- dijo ella -podemos seguir siendo amigos

Inuyasha la solto del abrazo y la miro con ternura

**_"lo que amas te hace vivir..." _**

-bueno- dijo el -supongo que es hora de irme  
-si- dijo ella -te acompaño a la puerta  
-mañana es domingo- dijo Inuyasha -quiza podamos salir... si no estas ocupada...  
-puedes venir a comer- dijo ella -le podemos decir tambien a Sango y Miroku  
-buena idea- dijo el abriendo la puerta -entonces hasta mañana...

Se acerco al rostro de kagome y deposito un beso en sus labios, un "piquito"

-hasta mañana...- dijo Kagome muy sonrojada

**_"si de verdad me amas..." _**

Inuyasha salio por la puerta, Kagome se asomo para verlo partir.

El volteo y le sonrio, Kagome tambien lo hizo

**_"entonces sonrie para mi..." _**

-adios- dijo en el silencio kagome

Entro en su casa y cerro su puerta

Inuyasha subio a su auto pero no lo encendio, tan solo se quedo mirando hacia la ventana de ella, no sabia lo que sentia o si lo debia sentir...

-Kagome...- dijo en un suspiro

Busco en la guantera un pedazo de papel y una pluma y comenzo a escribir

* * *

Kagome se metio al baño para darse una ducha, tal vez eso la haria sentir mejor.

Salio del baño un rato despues y definitivamente se sentia mejor

Ding- dong sono el timbre

Kagome se apresuro a abrir la puerta, al abrir encontro un osito color blanco con un moño rojo en el cuello y junto a el un sobre. Tomo ambas cosas y entro a su casa, se sento en el sofa y abrio el sobre

kagome dijo leyendo en voz alta:

_"Hoy descubri que mi corazon se acelera al mirarte,  
que mi piel se enciende con tu cercania  
y que mi corazon se detiene cuando no estas  
Quiero estar siempre cerca de ti _

_Inuyasha" _

-como me pides estar cerca de mi si lo que deseas realmente es estar cerca de Kikio- dijo ella

**_"hare cualquier cosa para que sea feliz..." _**

-si lo que deseas es a ella yo la conseguire para ti- dijo y tomo el peluche dirigiendose hacia su cuarto- aunque eso me haga muy infeliz- cerro la puerta y fue a dormir

* * *

Inuyasha aun estaba afuera observando la vetana de kagome, cuando vio la luz del cuarto que se apagaba, encendio su auto

**_"dime si lo que siento es amor..." _**

-dulces sueños- dijo -mi angel- y luego se marcho

* * *

Eran casi las dos y media cuando Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron a casa de Kagome, Sango ya estaba ahi.

Ella les abrio la puerta cuando ellos tocaron.

-hola- dijeron los chicos  
-pasen- dijo Sango quitandose el delantal  
-ya todo esta listo, sientence y comeremos en un segundo- dijo Kagome desde la cocina, mientras se quitaba tambien el delantal.

Cuando todo estuvo servido se sentaron a la mesa

-gracias por la comida- dijeron todos

Degustaron comida variada y un delicioso pastel de chocolate

Miroku dijo algo discretamente al oido de Sango

-Kagome-sama-dijo miroku-ha sido una comida deliciosa pero debo marcharme  
-que pena!!!- dijo Kagome -y yo que rente peliculas  
-yo tambien me voy- dijo Sango  
-¿tu tambien?- dijo Kagome  
-si, es que le dije a Miroku que lo ayudaria a hacer la despensa para su casa  
-hasta que va a haber algo decente de comer en tu casa Miroku!!!- dijo Inuyasha entre risas  
-voy por mi bolso- dijo sango dirigiendose al cuarto de Kagome  
-te acompaño- dijo Kagome

Ambas se alejaron de los chicos

-todo listo- dijo Miroku en voz baja  
-gracias- dijo Inuyasha -y agradece tambien a Sango  
-no hay problema -asevero el interlocutor -pero ella dice que si haces sufir a su amiga te pronostica a lo menos tres meses en el hospital y por experiencia de este humilde servidor debes creerle  
-ya me imagino por qué- dijo Inuyasha golpeandole el hombro

* * *

Al mismo tiempo con las chicas

-no quiero quedarme sola con él, Sango- dijo Kagome  
-no te va a pasar nada- dijo la otra chica tomando su bolso -nada que tu no autorices  
-eso espero- dijo Kagome y fueron de nuevo con los chicos

Inuyasha y Kagome acompañaron a sus amigos hasta afuera del edificio; Inuyasha le presto su auto a Miroku

-te lo llevare mañana al trabajo- dijo Miroku -pero como te iras a casa?  
-no te preocupes- dijo Inuyasha -tomare un taxi  
-no tomara ningun taxi- dijo Kagome -yo lo llevare- Miroku sonrio

La pareja partio en el auto

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron al edificio; lavaron los platos, despues vieron una pelicula y luego otra, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche

-son las 8- dijo Inuyasha- ya debo irme  
-te llevare- dijo Kagome levantandose del sofa y buscando sus llaves  
-tomare un taxi- dijo el -no te preocupes  
-me niego- dijo ella -ademas sirve que devuelvo las peliculas, nos vamos?- dijo ella con las llaves en la mano

Inuyasha entendio que estaba de mas cualquier argumento, asi que tomo las peliculas y la siguió.

* * *

En el videoclub kagome esperaba en la linea para ser atendida, Inuyasha miraba una revista de autos dentro de la misma tienda.

Vio como un chico se acercaba a Kagome, ellos platicaban y sonreian, por acto reflejo dejo la revista y fue hasta donde se encontraban.

-hola dijo Inuyasha ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto refiriendose al chico  
-pues yo soy Houjo -dijo el chico y le extendio la mano  
-yo soy Inuyasha- dijo apretando la mano del otro chico con fuerza y sonriendo -soy...-fue interrumpido por Kagome  
-es el novio de mi hermana  
-bueno Kagome- dijo Houjo -debo irme, nos vemos en la escuela  
-hasta mañana- dijo Kagome agitando la mano

Inuyasha se quedo boquiabierto¿habia escuchado que ella le dijera _"el novio de mi hermana"?_

-vamos- dijo ella -te llevare a casa ahora

Inuyasha la siguio

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa de Inuyasha, Kagome se despidio de él en la puerta

-hasta pronto- dijo Kagome  
-por que no subes?-dijo el  
-yo...- ella dudaba -no se...  
-onegai- dijo el poniendo cara como de niño regañado  
-ok!- dijo ella pero solo un rato

**_"no tengas miedo,  
_****_solo abre el corazón  
_****_y enamorate de nuevo..." _**

Inuyasha sonrio, Kagome cerró el auto y lo siguó. Entraron en la casa

-sientate- dijo Inuyasha indicandole el sofa a Kagome -vuelvo enseguida  
-esta bien- dijo ella y se sento

Inuyasha volvio con una camara fotografica, la puso sobre la mesa donde estaban los cuadros con fotografias que habia visto Kagome cuando estuvo ahi la vez anterior, la programo, corrio al sofa y se situo en el centro del sofa, puso a Kagome entre sus piernas, paso los brazos por la cintura de la chica y apoyo la barbilla su hombro

sonrie le dijo, ella lo hizo

**_"la sonrisa es la marea  
_****_del corazón, la aventura  
_****_del silencio, el mar que huye  
_****_bañando el labio de espuma" _**

La camara tomo la foto, el flash los ilumino, Inuyasha volteo su rostro para mirar a la chica, sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro, se miraron de manera profunda como queriendo decifrar algo en los ojos del otro y entonces...

**_"cuando mis ojos mires con reposo,  
_****_haz que tu dulce rostro, me sonria,  
_****_y en mi interior tu candida alegria  
_****_sienta latir mi espiritu gozoso"_**

**_

* * *

_**

BUENO AHI QUEDA EL FIC... JEJE... SE VAN A QUEDAR CON LAS GANAS DE SABER QUE ES LO QUE VA A PASAR!!!! HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

DEJENME REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE PARA TODOS SOBRE TODO PARA MIS AMIGUIS

UMI


	9. UNA CANCION PARA TI

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 9:" Una canción para tí"**

Y entonces el flash brillo nuevamente, se separaron enseguida; Inuyasha fue hasta la mesa donde estaba la camara y la apago, la llevo a su cuarto

La luz se fue repentinamente

no te muevas dijo Inuyasha desde el cuarto no vayas a lastimarte  
esta bien dijo ella y se quedo donde estaba

Inuyasha llego hasta ella con una lampara en la mano y se sento junto a ella en el sofa

esperemos hasta que haya luz nuevamente para que te marches- dijo el -o si quieres puedes quedarte...  
yo... yo...- ella no sabia que decir  
no te va a pasar nada- dijo el -acepta  
bueno si se hace tarde me quedare- dijo ella al fin

Pasaron 2 horas y aun seguia obscuro, tambien en la calle

vamos a dormir- dijo Inuyasha -tu dormiras en mi cama y yo en el sofa

Kagome siguio a Inuyasha hasta el cuarto, él le dio una camisa de franela de botones larga y unos shorts de ejercicio cortos

creo que esto te servira- dijo el

Inuyasha tomo unos shorts y una camisa, le dio la lampara a Kagome, ella se cambio en el baño y el en el cuarto

Cuando ella salio del baño le dio la lampara a Inuyasha

Ella se acosto en la cama, Inuyasha tenia la lampara encendida

duerme bien- dijo el y le dio un beso a la chica en la frente para despues salir del cuarto

Ella se quedo dormida casi inmediatamente

Inuyasha por su parte se acosto en el sofa, tenia insomnio miraba al techo sin encontrar en él las respuestas a las preguntas que lo aquejaban, era de madrugada cuando al fin se quedo dormido

_**"callada la noche llegó  
**__**y en mi amor pensando me halló  
**__**huye de mis ojos el sueño veloz  
**__**de estos mis ojos cautivos de amor"**_

* * *

****

Abrio los ojos a las 7 y media de la mañana, fue hasta su cuarto, se asomo a su cama y vio a Kagome que dormia, le dio un beso en la frente y ella desperto

_**"detras del vivir soñando  
**__**viene el morir sin soñar  
**__**¡ay de aquel que al depertar  
**__**no tiene a su amor al lado!"**_

me voy a bañar- dijo él -a que hora vas a la escuela?  
hasta las 10- dijo ella  
entonces me apuro porque yo entro al trabajo a las 8 y media, te puedes bañar despues de mí si lo deseas...  
voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo ella sentandose en la cama

Inuyasha entro al baño y Kagome se dirigio a la cocina. Puso agua para el cafe, en eso sono el timbre, ella aun algo adormilada fue a abrir la puerta bostezando.

Inuya...- Miroku se quedo sorprendido al ver quien le habia abierto la puerta -¿Kagome-sama?  
Miroku-san!!!- dijo ella rojisima al recordar como iba vestida, escondiendose detras de la puerta

Pero él ya la habia visto con la camisa un poco abierta de los botones de arriba y esta llegandole hasta la mitad del muslo y parecia que no llevaba nada bajo esa prenda.

¿quien es?- dijo Inuyasha apareciendo detras de ella con el pantalon entreabierto y sin camisa al tiempo que se secaba el cabello con una toalla

Al ver a su amigo en la puerta quedo palido, y mas al ver como estaba vestida Kagome

siento interrumpir dijo Miroku es que como me lleve el auto de Inuyasha se me ocurrio venir a buscarlo para ir al trabajo hizo una reverencia pero veo que soy inoportuno, me voy dijo y jalo la puerta para que esta se cerrara

¿te vio asi?- pregunto Inuyasha  
¿que habra pensado?-pregunto ella -debo irme ya- abrio la puerta para marcharse  
Kagome -el la tomo del brazo -no puedes salir asi -tomo una gabardina del gancho de detras de la puerta y se la dio -llevate esto, luego te llamare, no te preocupes le explicare todo a Miroku  
gracias -dijo ella y le dio un beso cerca de los labios al chico, tomo sus llaves y se fue

* * *

Por la noche Inuyasha fue a ver a Kagome

hola -dijo el desde la puerta  
que haces por aqui? -dijo ella pasa  
pues vine a traer tus cosas- dijo dandole una bolsa -y a decirte que le explique a Miroku lo del malentendido, no te preocupes... ademas supe que adoptaste un osito blanco- ella sonrio -como le llamaste?  
le puse Inuyasha- dijo ella y el sonrio

_**"quiero gritar te amo  
**__**quiero decirtelo  
**__**pero debo estar segura,  
**__**quiero llevarte lejos  
**__**y dejar todo atras...  
**__**quiero encontrar las palabras  
**__**que te hagan suspirar"**_

que bueno que te haya gustado- Inuyasha hizo una reverencia y abrio la puerta para marcharse  
Inuyasha- dijo ella -el viernes hay un concurso de canto y voy a participar, quisiera que vinieras... si quieres clar...  
claro -dijo el  
es en el teatro del centro de la ciudad el viernes a las 8 de la noche  
ahi estare -dijo el -hasta entonces -deposito un beso en los labios de la chica, uno cortito  
hasta pronto -dijo ella

_**"¿quien dijo que para el amor hay reglas?"**_

Inuyasha se fue, Kagome se sento en el sofa con el control remoto encendio el equipo de sonido; una melodia la envolvio por completo.

Era el arreglo que le habia hecho a la cancion que habia escrito, empezo a practicar, queria ganar ese concurso y lo haria...

_**"¿quien dijo que para los sueños hay limites?"**_

* * *

****

_"Hola Inuyasha es raro no encontrarte en casa a esta hora... solo llamaba para decirte que te extraño mucho y que pienso en tí... bueno creo que eso ya lo sabes... espero que te encuentres bien, cuidate ok?"_

Fin del mensaje

otra vez -dijo Inuyasha reconociendo la voz de que habia salido de la maquina de mensajes -me ha llamado kikio y yo no he estado en casa

Inuyasha se acosto en su cama, el viernes seria el concurso de Kagome, debia ponerse de acuerdo con Miroku para ir, el no se negaria tomando en cuenta que Sango estaria ahi.

* * *

Llegado el dia del concurso, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una butaca del teatro, a lo lejos vio a sango y miroku, les hizo la mano para que lo vieran. Ellos se percataron de la seña de Inuyasha y se dirigieron hacia el.

hola- dijeron los recien llegados  
hola chicos -dijo Inuyasha sientense  
tiene mucho que llagaste? -pregunto sango  
no -contesto el -llegue hace poco

Los chicos se acomodaron, un rato despues se apagaron las luces.

Al escenario salio el maestro de ceremonias.

bienvenidos al concurso anual de talento juvenil de la cuidad -dijo el hombre -disfruten de esta gran velada

A continuacion presentaron uno a uno a los concursantes, algunos eran muy buenos; otros, no tanto. Pero sin duda Kagome tendria competencia

Inuyasha arrugaba una hoja que tenia en la mano

va a salir pronto -le dijo Sango tratando de tranquilizarlo  
si -dijo el sonriendo -ya se

El maestro de ceremonias salio al escenario por quincuagésima vez en la noche

y para cerrar -dijo el -escenario se inunda con la voz de la última concursante, la srita. Kagome Higurashi que interpreta la cancion "Tarde para amar" de su propia inspiracion. Recibamosle con un gran aplauso

La concurrencia aplaudio y ella aparecio en el escenario con un vestido negro que caia con gracia sobre su cuerpo sin ceñirse a el, el cabello suelto y maquillada sencillamente.

Kagome se situo detras del microfono, las luces bajaron de intensidad y solamente una luz de un color entre naranja y amarilla ilumino a Kagome, parecia alumbrada por la luz del atardecer.

La melodia comenzo

_"Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón  
y tenerte cerca es tan doloroso que no puedo soportarlo"_

La voz de Kagome era suave como una caricia, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla, estaba hipnotizado.

_"No me dejes morir en hoy  
pues me faltan kilometros por recorrer  
tantos lugares a donde ir  
y tantas personas por conocer..._

_No me dejes vivir en tierra de nadie,  
donde para morir es muy pronto  
y para amar ya es muy tarde"_

A la mente de Inuyasha se asomo el recuerdo de Kagome al final del pasillo del aereopuerto

_**"estoy tan contento de haberte conocido"**_ pensó Inuyasha

_"Hoy me faltan poemas por recibir  
tantos atardeceres por mirar,  
algunas canciones por escribir  
y tantas penas por olvidar..._

_No me dejes vivir en tierra de nadie,  
donde para morir es muy pronto  
y para amar ya es muy tarde"_

Inuyasha recordó el atardecer que miraron en la playa y el que miraron desde la colina despues de la carrera con Kouga en la exhibicion de autos, y como ella le habia contado lo que habia ocurrido con su familia

_"me faltan besos por dar  
y sensaciones por descubrir..."_

Recordó tambien el beso que le diera en la obscuridad; ese que le habia electrizado la piel y que le estremecia con solo recordarlo

_**"¿que es eso que me haces sentir?"**_ pensó

_"Me faltan obstáculos que vencer  
y metas por alcanzar  
me faltan historia por vivir  
y tiempo para amar_

_No me dejes vivir en tierra de nadie,  
donde para morir es muy pronto  
y para amar ya es muy tarde..._

_No importa lo que suceda mañana  
porque hoy se que te amo..._

_Inuyasha..."_

Inuyasha se puso de pie de manera automatica al escuchar la última estrofa.

Kagome lo miró, él sintio que su corazon latia más fuerte de lo normal

La gente obstruyo la vista de ambos al ovacionar a Kagome de pie, sin duda habia sido un exito.

Ella desaparecio del escenario; Inuyasha se dejo caer en su asiento, Miroku y Sango estaban boquiabiertos

Inuyasha miro las rosas que llevaba para Kagome mientras pensaba: _**"¿lo que me haces sentir es...?"**_

**_

* * *

jejeje... hola a todos siento mucho haberme tardado en publicar pero es que he tenido mucha tarea en la escuela y eso ya saben..._**

espero qu el capitulo haya sido de su agrado

gracias por los reviews: abril-chan, lizy-chan, anaid hitori, fallen angel, serena tsukino chiba y nami haruno, si se me olvida alguien recuerdenmelo que yo tengo muy mala memoria ok?

les mando besos de chocolate

umi

****

****

****


	10. UN INOLVIDABLE SAN VALENTIN

**PASIONARIA**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Un inolvidable San Valentín"**

Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha esperaban impacientes el resultado del concurso

amable concurrenciadijo el maestro de ceremonias apareciendo en el escenario ya tengo el nombre del ganador de este concurso abrio el sobre que tenia en la mano

Nuestros amigos contuvieron la respiracion

la ganadora es...el maestro de ceremonias la esta haciendo de emocion la srita. Hitomi Shidou, un aplauso para ella quien ha ganado una beca para estudiar musica.

¿por que? vociferó Sango

no se dijo Mirokuvamos no te pongas asidijo abrazandolavamos a buscarla por la salida de los camerinos para darle nuestro apoyo

Inuyasha continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos

vienes?dijo miroku

sifue lo unico que dio Inuyasha y los siguó

* * *

Esperaron con otros la salida de los concursantes y ahi estaba Kagome atravesando la puerta sonriente como si no le hubiera importado el resultado del concurso

hola chicosdijo ella llegando hasta ellos gracias por venir

tu debiste ganar dijo sango molesta

canta usted divinamente Kagome-sama dijo Miroku

gracias dijo ella

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y le entrego las rosas que llevaba en la mano, intempestivamente la abrazó.

Kagome casi suelta las flores

¿por que finges que no te importa? le dijo él al oído ¿Porque, si sabes que trabajaste mucho en esa cancion y significaba mucho para tí ganar con ella?

_**"como en un libro abierto  
**__**leo de tus pupilas en el fondo  
**__**¿por que fingir el labio  
**__**risas, que se desmienten con los ojos?"**_

Kagome cerró los ojos y una solitaria lagrima recorrio su mejilla

buenodijo Miroku y tomo la mano de Sango nosotros nos vamos porque tenemos reservaciones en un resturante muy romantico para celebrar el dia de san valentín

nos vemos dijo Sango

Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron y se despidieron con la mano de sus amigos.

Ambos habian olvidado por completo la fecha.

que quieres hacer? pregunto Inuyasha

que tal si vamos por una pizza y unas peliculas? dijo ella

y vamos a tu casa o a la mia?preguntó el

a la tuya respondio ella

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron hasta los autos, ambos llevaban uno asi que Inuyasha fue adelante y Kagome lo siguió.

Cuando tuvieron todo lo que necesitaban fueron a casa de Inuyasha; como la pelicula que estaban viendo no estaba muy interesante se pusieron a platicar

sabes?dijo Inuyasha tu cancion me trajo muchos recuerdos

la escribidijo ella pensando en los recuerdos...

juntos dijeron al unísono

asi es dijo ella y bajo la mirada

Inuyasha tomo el mentón de la chica y la hizo que lo mirara

escuche algo en esa cancion que no esperaba dijo él

yo... yo... Kagome no sabia que decir

hay Kagome!!dijo él y la besó

_**"sabe, si alguna vez tus labios rojos  
**__**quema invisible atmosfera abrasada  
**__**que el alma, que hablar puede con los ojos  
**__**tambien puede besar con el alma"**_

mi dulce Kagome dijo el chico rompiendo el beso como se llama esto que me haces sentir?la abrazó no... no importa como se llame mientras pueda seguir sintiendolo...

Kagome suspiró

Inuyasha tomo una de las rosas del ramo de Kagome que se encontraba cerca y con ella acarició el rostro de su bienamada que se estremecia al contacto de la suave rosa y se embriagaba con su perfume

_**"fresca, lozana, pura y olorosa  
**__**fragancia esparce la naciente rosa  
**__**el dulce aroma y el color perdido  
**__**asi brilla para siempre a la que no olvido"**_

Inuyasha entregó la rosa a Kagome y la tomo en brazos conduciendola a su recamara que se encontraba en penumbras. La puso suavemente sobre la cama, ella temblaba,

Inuyasha volvio a besarle, paso de su boca a su mejilla y despues a su cuello, acariciaba la larga cabellera de la chica.

Kagome continuaba con los ojos cerrados, tan solo sintiendo los besos de su amante

_**"el rumor de tu pelo  
**__**que solo yo advierto cuando te beso"**_

Inuyasha hizo a un lado los tirantes del vestido de Kagome que le estorbaban al paso de sus labios. Ella habia entrelazado sus dedos en el cabello del chico y le acariciaba con vehemencia

_**"pasiones e ilusiones  
**__**unas con freno  
**__**y otras con cabresto"**_

Ayudada por Inuyasha, Kagome se levanto de la cama y se quedaron mirandose en la obscuridad, el la abrazo y lentamente fue bajando el cierre del vestido, al tiempo que susurraba un "no tengas miedo" a su oido; la prenda cayo al piso, Kagome se replego al cuerpo de Inuyasha, se puso de puntas y alcanzo los labios del chico, lo beso fervientemente mientras desabotonaba su camisa y esta tambien caia al suelo. Kagome continuo y libero el cinturon, el botón y el cierre del pantalon de Inuyasha. Tambien se deshicieron de esos "estorbos"

_**"nuestras manos se entrelazaban  
**__**formando eslabon estrecho  
**__**se buscaban las pupilas,  
**__**dandose callados besos...  
**__**y las almas se veían  
**__**y se amaban en silencio"**_

Se abrazaron lo mas fuerte que pudieron al tiempo que se besaban, retrocedieron hasta quedar en la cama, con pericia Inuyasha se deshizo del sosten de Kagome en la mano llevaba la rosa que habia empezado aquel juego del amor, la paso por el vientre de su niña, la llevo hasta su pecho y la deposito junto a su corazon, se deshicieron de lo ultimo que les impedia estar juntos y ser uno solo...

_**"hablando nuestro amor  
**__**los dos, uno solo somos  
**__**uno el corazon que late  
**__**uno solo nuestro aliento"**_

Inuyasha se unio a ella despacio pues lo último que queria era lastimarla

_**"que mi cuerpo sea el estuche de tu pasion..."**_

Kagome ahogó un quejido de dolor, era su primera vez.

Inuyasha estaba feliz de que el estupido de Kouga nunca hubiera tocado a Kagome.

_**"dentro el amor que abrasa, fuera la noche fria..."**_

El amor siguio rondandolos por largo tiempo, la piel se fundia en una sola, las respiraciones se confundian, los labios se unían una y otra vez, los ojos no se separaban y las almas tambien se entrelazaban...

_**"te amo" **_fue el susurro de ambos en aquella noche donde hubo lluvia de besos; ya era de madrugada cuando cesaron las horas del amor. Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome sobre su pecho protectoramente, ella cerro los ojos y escucho el latir del corazón de su amado

_**"quise con impulso leve  
**__**sobre tu pecho colocar mi oido  
**__**y escuchar el dulcisimo latido  
**__**con el que tu blando corazón se mueve"**_

_"la amo"_pensaba Inuyasha _"amo a Kagome, eso es lo que siento por ella, Kikio nunca podria amarme asi como lo hace ella y tal vez lo que sentí por ella era solo una ilusion de amor, no lo se, pero no era nada parecido a lo que siento ahora. Ah!! Kagome quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, yo solo te quiero a ti... pero es injusto para ti esta situacion, debo hablar con..."_

Kikio...dijo en un hilo de voz, pero fue escuchado por Kagome, quien sintio como si le hubieran estrujado el corazon, se quedo en silencio

_"yo fui suya"_ penso Kagome _"ni tu puedes cambiar eso, Kikio"_se propuso dormir

Se levanto temprano y se vistió, escribio una nota para Inuyasha y la dejo sobre la almohada junto con una rosa, beso los labios de su amado por última vez y se marchó en silencio

* * *

Estando en el auto marco un número en su celular

soy Kagome Higurashidijo ella acepto la propuesta señor McNamara pero debe hacerme partir hoy

entonces encuentrese conmigo a las 10 en el aereopuerto

okdicho esto ella colgo

Fue a casa y empaco algunas cosa en una maleta, llamo a un taxi que la llevo al aereopuerto. Inuyasha despertaba entonces, volteo para buscar a Kagome en la cama pero en lugar de ella encontró una rosa y una nota:

_"Inuyasha:_

_quiero decirte que aunque hacer el amor contigo me llenó por completo de una manera que no esperaba puedo ver que en tu corazon aun esta anclado el amor que sientes por Kikio y el escucharte decir su nombre anoche me despejo muchas dudas, al reverso te dejo la direccion donde puedes encontrarla, ve en su busca y se feliz con ella... _

_yo desaparecere de sus vidas para siempre..."_

Kagome subia a un jet privado que la llevaria a su nueva vida en los Estados Unidos

Inuyasha no podia creer lo que leia

¿como podia marcharse despues de lo que vivieron la noche anterior?

_"...haz que en ella viva el amor que siempre le has profesado, se muy feliz a su lado y olvidame, porque yo solo deseaba poseer lo que mi hermana quiere, como ella siempre ha poseido lo que yo deseo, yo solo fui una fantasia de amor... yo no puedo amarte y ella, si; hazla feliz por tí y por mí. _

_Dile que nunca he dejado de quererle y que espero poder encontrarme con ella algun dia y saber que aun me quiere..._

_Cuidate_

_Kagome"_

Inuyasha dejo caer el papel al tiempo que una lagrima corria por su rostro

* * *

Kagome miro por la ventana mientras el aereoplano se elevaba por el aire, vio la ciudad donde nacio y a la cual tal vez no volveria jamas...

Inuyashadijo ella con silenciosas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos adios...


	11. LEJOS DE TI

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 11:"Lejos de tí"**

Kagome bajo del avion junto con el señor Mc Namara, el que ahora le manejaba; fue conducida a una casa bastante alegre para el gusto de ella, ahí desempacó, esa sería su nueva casa.

-bueno- dijo kagome hablando consigo misma -hay mucho que hacer- se miro al espejo -clases de canto, actuacion, cambio de personalidad, ingles...- se miro a los ojos -pero siempre sola... lejos de tí...

"_**Aire que besa, corazón que llora,  
**__**aguila del dolor y la pasion  
**__**cruz resignada, alma que perdona...  
**__**eso soy yo..."**_

* * *

****

Al mismo tiempo Inuyasha se encontraba en casa, sentado en su cama leía una y otra vez la nota de Kagome

-¿por que?- decia en voz alta -¿por que te fuiste?-abrazó la almohada -¿por que hiciste de mi un enamorado si sólo me usarias para hacer sentir a tu hermana lo que tu siempre has sentido?- derramaba gruesas lagrimas -no, tu sientes algo por mi... estoy seguro... puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, hasta que vuelva con Kikio, pero no puedes pedirme... ¡NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE DEJE DE AMARTE!-dijo a viva voz

"_**mi sed de amor no tiene fin..."**_

* * *

****

Kagome sintio por un momento que se le erizaba la piel, pero a la vez sintio tambien algo calido recorrer sus venas.

Al fondo de su maleta encontró el osito que le había regalado Inuyasha

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome en un suspiro y sonrio -te amo...

* * *

_**"te amo"**_ susurro el viento

Inuyasha levantó la mirada, creyo haber escuchado esa bella voz

_**"voces de ensueño,  
**__**luces de mito"**_

-¿Kagome?

_**"rosa de dolor, gracia femenina,  
**__**inocencia y luz,  
**__**aroma fatal y cruel espina"**_

Tocaron el timbre e Inuyasha fue ha abrir la puerta, ahí estaba sango empapada en llanto.

-¡¿que le hiciste?!- le grito Sango avalanzandose sobre el -¡¿que le hiciste para que se fuera?!

Inuyasha la abrazó, Sango sollozaba

-me dejo un mensaje en la contestadora- continuo la chica -que se marchaba para siempre y que me quedara con sus cosas  
-no se que paso- dijo Inuyasha -a mi me dejo una nota en la que me dice que jugo conmigo, que no me amaba y la direccion para que busque a Kikio...  
-¿por que¿por que?- reanudo la chica el llanto  
-calma- Sango dijo el -te llevare donde Miroku

Inuyasha tomo sus llaves y ambos salieron del apartamento

* * *

Kagome se encontraba en una gran oficina, sentada ahí solitaria le hacia sentir insignificante en la ostentacion del lugar

-buen dia- dijo un hombre que venia acompañado de el señor Mc Namara -srita. Higurashi- llego hasta el otro lado del escritorio y se sentó -soy James Edwards

Kagome lo miraba algo asustada

-bien srita. Higurashi- continuo el hombre -se que gano el concurso de talento de Tokio y ...  
-no gane- dijo ella interrumpiendolo  
-si ganaste- dijo McNamara -pero el trato era que debias renunciar a ese premio para poder firmar con nosotros, tú mereces algo más que una simple beca, tu voz es excepcional y compones canciones magníficas  
-gracias- dijo Kagome apenada

Edwards le acercó a Kagome unas hojas

-este es tu contrato con nosotros- dijo el -Moonlight Records- le ofrecio un boligrafo -te haremos muy famosa, pero cuando firmes dejaras de ser Kagome Higurashi y te convertiras en "Aome Love" la nueva sensacion mundial de la musica y no podras volver a Japon por lo menos en un año, aceptas?

_**"hoy es el dia que puedes convertirte  
**__**en lo que siempre quisiste ser..."**_

Kagome miró a Edwards y luego los papeles que estaban frente a ella

Tomo el boligrafo y firmó.

Ella sabia que acababa de firmar la sentencia de muerte de su amor por Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha empacaba ropa en una maleta, iría en busca de Kikio, no sabia bien por que, solamente iria ademas de para comprobar que ya no la queria, por que Kagome se lo habia pedido.

Cerró su maleta

-ahora- dijo mirando su apartamento antes de salir -Kikio sabras lo que Kagome siempre sintió, sabras lo que significa que vean en tí tan solo el reflejo de alguien mas

_**"el vago fantasma que acaso aparece  
**__**y acaso se acerca con rapido pie  
**__**y acaso en las sombras tal vez desaparece  
**__**cual anima de lo que un día fue"**_

Salio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Inuyasha tomo el avion esa tarde rumbo a Osaka, debia hablar con Kikio y explicarle todo lo que habia ocurrido durante su ausencia.

Despues buscaria a Kagome, siendo libre ella sin duda regresaria con él porque se amaban, por mas que ella intentara negarlo el podia sentirlo, sentia el amor de ella en toda su piel...

_**"cerca de mi cuerpo hay otro cuerpo  
**__**que me toca invisible  
**__**mis manos amoroso  
**__**extiendo para asirla  
**__**y matarla de amor entre mis brazos  
**__**y el cuerpo veloz huye  
**__**y solo te hallo a ti¡mujer de aire!"**_

La buscaria, buscaria a su dulce Kagome asi tuviera que recorrer cada centimetro del planeta, la encontraria porque un amor como el que sentía no podia perderse en la nada.

_**"tu sabes que jamas podre olvidarte,  
**__**pues lo que bien se quiere, no se olvida  
**__**y mientras tenga un hálito de vida,  
**__**ese hálito será para quererte"**_

Llegó por la noche a Osaka y se hospedo en un hotel, no pudo dormirse hasta bien entrada la madrugada pensando en su amada Kagome

_**"Inaplacable angustia  
**__**hondo dolor del alma,  
**__**recuerdo que no muere,  
**__**deseo que no acaba..."**_

Por la mañana abrio los ojos repentinamente ya eran las 8 de la mañana, se vistió a toda prisa y fue a la direccion que le habia dado Kagome

Se encontro con una casa bastante lujosa, tocó el timbre y esperó

-buenos días- dijo una señora mayor abriendo la puerta -¿en que le puedo ayudar?  
-busco a Kikio- dijo Inuyasha  
-¿y tu eres...?-interrogo la señora  
-soy... Hitori Sota, de la escuela y quede con ella que pasaria por aqui para irnos juntos, como soy nuevo aun no me familiarizo con las calles  
-bueno- dijo ella- debio olvidarlo por que se marcho, pero puedo indicarte como llegar

La señora le explico como llegar hasta la escuela, él se situo frente a la escuela.

Espero hasta la hora de la salida, muchos chicos y chicas salian, de pronto vio a Kikio que se aproximaba a la salida iba a acercarse a ella cuando vio que un chico le tapaba los ojos y le susurraba algo al oido, ella volteo a ver a su acompañante y sonrio, el le entrego una rosa.

Su acompañante era nada más y nada menos que Kouga.

_**"supe amar como ninguno  
**__**supe amar correspondido,  
**__**despreciado, aborrecido,  
**__**¿no sabre tambien odiar?"**_

El se acerco a sus labios y la beso, Inuyasha no podia creer lo que veía, no es que estuviera celoso, pero en parte sentia algo de culpa por haberse enamorado de Kagome siendo aun novio de Kikio y ella se besaba con Kouga a plena luz del dia sin el mayor recato y pensar que decia que lo amaba, que ciego habia sido...

_**"ay, amor,  
**__**perjuro, falso, traidor..."**_

Los vio marcharse caminando tomados de la mano. Inuyasha tomo un taxi para llegar antes que ellos a casa de Kikio.

Al llegar hasta la casa, se sento y espero a que ella llegara.

Media hora despues, Kikio llego con una gran sonrisa, algo no muy usual en ella segun Inuyasha, entre uno de sus libros llevaba la rosa.

-hola Kikio -dijo Inuyasha situandose frente a ella  
-Inuyasha!!!- dijo ella exaltada soltando sus libros -¿que haces aqui?- dijo ella echandose a los brazos del joven que no correspondio el abrazo, sorpresivamente Kikio lo beso

_**"me ha herido recatándose en las sombras  
**__**sellando con un beso la traicion  
**__**los brazos me echó al cuello y, por la espalda  
**__**piso a sangre fria mi corazón"**_

-Kikio- dijo el separandose de ella -he venido hasta aqui porque alguien que te quiere mucho me dijo donde encontrarte, Kagome...  
-¿de verdad?- dijo ella despectivamente -hasta que esa buena para nada hizo algo bien

Kikio intento besarlo nuevamente pero el la freno en seco tomandola de las muñecas

-no, kikio- dijo el -no me vas a seguir viendo la cara- la solto -vine aqui culpandome por algo que sucedio mientras no estabas, mira...- dijo mirandola a los ojos -me enamore de Kagome  
-no... no...- dijo ella mientras se aglopaban las lagrimas en sus ojos -tu me amas a mi, solo a mi!!!!- dijo ella golpeandolo en el pecho, el volvio a tomarla de las muñecas

_**"dices que tienes corazon, y solo  
**__**lo dices porque sientes sus latidos  
**__**eso no es corazón...; es una maquina  
**__**que, al compas que se mueve hace ruido"**_

-ya no te amo- dijo el de manera firme -y tu tampoco a mi  
-yo si te amo- dijo ella, dejando escapar sus lagrimas  
-no, me deseas porque Kagome me tiene- la solto -te he visto con Kouga

Kikio se quedo atonita, el los habia visto y ya sabia quien era el, seguramente que Kagome se lo habia dicho

-esa malnacida- atino a decir Kikio  
-no la llames asi!!!!- dijo Inuyasha  
-eso es- dijo ella -y una ofrecida tambien!!! Inuyasha...- ella intento tocarlo pero el se alejo  
-se muy feliz con Kouga- le dijo y se marchó -te perdono...  
-NO PUEDES DEJARME!!!!- dijo ella cayendo de rodillas al piso y golpeandolo con los puños cerrados.

_**"quien no perdona a una infiel  
**__**es porque todavia la ama"**_

Inuyasha no le escucho mas, se marcho sin mirar atras...

* * *

HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE SIEMPRE ME TINEN, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE SIGAN APOYANDOME; VARIAS PERSONAS ME HAN PREGUNTADO SOBRE LA CANCION DE KAGOME, SI ES UNA ORIGINAL MIA Y QUIERO PONERLE MUSICA PERO NO SOY MUY BUENA EN ESO JEJE... YA LO LOGRARE, BUENO COMO SIEMPRE BESOS A MIS AMIGUIS: ABRIL-CHAN, ANAID HITORI, FALLEN ANGEL, LIZY CHAN, NAMI HARUNO Y SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA, SORRY SI SE ME OLVIDA ALGUIEN DIGANME OK YO TENGO MUY MALA MEMORIA

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE!!!

UMI


	12. YA NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12:"Ya no quiero estar sin ti"**

Inuyasha iba de su casa al trabajo y del trabajo a su casa; casi no salia, habia intentado por todos los medios encontrar a Kagome pero se habia esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Sango y Miroku se habian mudado a vivir juntos y no habian visto mucho a Inuyasha.

Han pasado un poco mas de seis meses desde que Kagome se marchó de Tokio, Inuyasha volvia del trabajo como cada noche; se tumbó en la cama, su casa era tan silenciosa y solitaria; ni una sola risa o algun ruido la turbaba, esto le hacia sentir melancolia

Tomo el control remoto que estaba en el buro junto a su cama y encendio el estereo, se vio envuelto en las notas de una dulce melodia; era parecida a la que habia cantado Kagome en aquel concurso de talento, pero la voz de aquella mujer era diferente y ademas demostraba cierta tristeza se podia decir, tambien el idioma era diferente.

_**"Don´t let me live  
**__**here, in no one´s land  
**__**where to die is so early  
**__**and for love is to late..."**_

-_Inuyasha_- dijo una voz y él levantó la mirada

Ahí estaba Kagome parada a la mitad del cuarto, él se levantó de la cama y se dirigio hacia ella

_**"cuando el viento sopla,  
**__**a mi alrededor, me estremezco  
**__**pues imagino que son tus caricias..."**_

Cuando estuvo frente a ella la miro con ternura.

Ella sonrió

-Kagome, mi dulce angel- dijo él e intentó abrazarla, entonces la imagen desaparecio

_**"puedo ver tu imagen en mi cuarto  
**__**pero no es más que un sueño,  
**__**entonces siento que me envuelve la obscuridad..."**_

Inuyasha miraba sus brazos vacios, sollozaba, cayó de rodillas y golpeaba el piso con los puños con desesperacion, una y otra vez sin importarle que eso pudiera lastimarle.

_**"es como un laberinto del que no puedo escapar..."**_

Entre sus lágrimas logro divisar sobre el estante le camara fotografica con la que se habia tomado aquella foto con Kagome, se habia olvidado por completo de aquello y aun no las habia revelado.

_**"mas sin embargo puedo ver una luz..."**_

La musica proveniente del aparato de sonido se adueño de nuevo de sus sentidos; esta se hacia suave, al igual que la voz de quien cantaba

_**"Doesn´t matter what happen tomorrow  
**__**´cause today I know I love you..."**_

_"Inuyasha"_ A eso sono el ultimo suspiro que la cantante dio al terminar la cancion.

_**"es tu voz que me dice  
**__**que aun tengo esperanza..."**_

-¿me lo habré imaginado?- se pregunto -¿o de verdad escuche mi nombre en esa cancion?

_**"para encontrar la combinacion  
**__**a la cerradura de tu corazón"**_

-esto fue **"Late to love"** el nuevo exito mundial- dijo el locutor de la estacion de radio que escuchaba Inuyasha -en la voz del nuevo lanzamiento de Moonligth Records Estados Unidos: "Aome Love"

-Aome Love...- dijo Inuyasha tomando la camara -por un momento...- dijo al tiempo que se dirigia a la puerta -me hiciste recordar a Kagome- cerro la puerta al salir

* * *

-Aome Love -el locutor continuo hablando, Inuyasha habia olvidado apagar el estereo -ya ha lanzado su disco **"Stolen Love"(**amor robado) que tiene un nuevo record de ventas agotandose en las primeras horas de su llegada, esta chica tambien iniciara en pocos dias una gira mundial que culminara aqui en Tokio el dia 14 de febrero del proximo año, asi que para los enamorados, para los que sufren de amor y para los que ya se han enamorado de la chica rebelde de triste mirada, esten pendientes ...

* * *

Inuyasha miraba unas fotografias que llevaba en sus manos, era pasada de la media noche. 

Ahi sentado en el escritorio daba vueltas a su mente una y otra vez mil temas a los que no podia encontrar respuesta

Tomo una hoja en blaco y escribio en ella todo aquello que le atormentaba

Despues de un rato dejo sobre la cama las fotografias junto con la hoja que habia escrito, preparo la tina para darse un baño.

Se desvistio y se introdujo en el agua, era tibia, cerro los ojos y por un momento sintio como si tuviera el cuerpo de Kagome junto al suyo, era una sensacion de paz absoluta

Se quedo asi por largo rato tan solo pensando en ella...

_**"¿por que existe tu piel  
**__**si no la puedo tocar?"**_

Ansiaba poder probar el sabor de sus labios una vez más...

_**"¿por que existe tu boca  
**__**si no la puedo besar?"**_

-ya no quiero estar sin ti... -dijo el y miro hacia el interior de su cuarto

_**"¿por que existes entonces  
**__**si no te puedo amar?"**_

En las hojas se escribia un poema:

* * *

_"Ya no quiero amarte  
__pero te clavas aqui,  
__en mi corazon, cuando te veo._

_Ya no quiero amarte  
__pero al sentir tus caricias  
__vuelvo a caer en tus redes._

_Ya no quiero amarte  
__porque no hay nada que desee más  
__que poder olvidarte  
__para no morir amándote..._

_Ya no quiero estar sin ti Kagome, por eso he tomado la decisión de acabar con esta miserable existencia que es mi vida sin ti..._

_Te amare siempre_

_Inuyasha"_

* * *

Sobre esta hoja estaban las dos fotos que habian tomado el dia que se fue la luz en casa de Inuyasha, en una de ellas aparecian los dos mirando a la camara sonrientes y en la otra parecian a punto de darse un beso... 

-ojala que pueda estar a tu lado aunque sea como un espiritu- dijo el y tomo una navaja de afeitar- perdoname por ser tan cobarde pero no quiero vivir sin ti...- Inuyasha cortó sus muñecas

Cerro los ojos como para quedarse dormido mientras el agua de la tina se teñía del rojo de la sangre de Inuyasha...

* * *

NO ME MATEN PLEASE!!! YA SE QUE ME GUSTA EL DRAMATISMO Y PUES NO PUDE EVITARLO, JEJE... SALUDOS A TODAS ANDO DE PRISA PORQUE VIENEN A BUSCARME PARA IR A LA PLAYA, JIJI... 

GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!

LES MANDO BESOS DE CHOCOLATE Y NUEZ

UMI


	13. SUEÑO DE AMOR

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 13:"Un sueño de amor"**

Inuyasha se encontraba algo angustiado, por suerte la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le ha hecho despertar; el que habia tenido era el peor sueño que recordaba en su vida y rogaba a Kami que nunca se hiciera realidad; giro en su cama y se encontro con la angelical figura de Kagome durmiendo a su lado.

Su figura se enmarcaba en el color blanco de las sabanas...

_**"angel de amor  
**__**duerme tranquila  
**__**que para evitar tu dolor  
**__**yo daria mi vida"**_

-se ve tan bella...- suspiro Inuyasha

_**"tan bella como el mar en calma,  
**__**tan avasalladora como la estrella del amanecer..."**_

Se acerco y la abrazo, se lleno por completo con el aroma y la calidez de Kagome.

Ahi estaba ella dormida en sus brazos, se amaron anoche y se amarian para siempre, ni Kikio ni nadie podria hacer nada.

_**"dejame anclarme para siempre  
**__**en la superficie de tus sueños..."**_

Kagome desperto y le sonrio dulcemente a su chico, se sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido entre los dos, se sumergio en el pecho de Inuyasha, acaricio su tersa piel; Inuyasha no podia estar mas feliz, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso apasionadamente, en repetidas ocaciones.

_**"abrazame, besame  
**__**para que nunca pueda olvidarte..."**_

-te amo- dijo el mirandola a los ojos

-yo tambien te amo- le dijo ella -voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama con la camisa de Inuyasha puesta, el la miro desaparecer por la puerta con direccion a la cocina.

La amaba tanto que no podria vivir sin ella, sentia una gran angustia por el mal sueño que tuvo, se separaba de Kagome y no volvia a verla...

Eso era lo que menos deseaba...

Gracias a Kami era solo un sueño...

* * *

Pasaron tres meses desde aquel bello despertar juntos, Inuyasha ya habia terminado su relacion con Kikio; Inuyasha y Kagome eran novios, se encontraban en un parque en el centro de la cuidad que tenia un bello lago en el que las balsas con parejas o familias paseaban.

El atardecer se hacia mas inminente a cada instante, ellos navegaban en una balsa, llegaron al centro del lago, ahi Inuyasha se detuvo, se sento junto a Kagome, le miro a los ojos tiernamente.

-Kagome -dijo el mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas -yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo- abrio una pequeña caja de color azul de tercipelo y se dejo ver un anillo con una piedra preciosa en forma de corazon muy brillante y bella -por eso quiero estar contigo para siempre- tomo el anillo entre sus dedos -¿quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto el fin

-si- dijo ella, el puso el anillo en el delgado dedo de Kagome.

Ya era completamente feliz, ahora que iba a casarse con el amor de su vida; tendrian hijos tan bellos como ella, viviria a su lado hasta que la muerte lo reclamara, porque solo ella podria separarlos, la muerte y nada mas...

* * *

Los dias van pasando uno a uno cada vez se acerca mas el dia en que nuestra querida pareja unira sus vidas para siempre.

Ademas debia ser rapido ya que Kagome tendria un hijo de su amado Inuyasha, ambos estaban felices.

(como no conozco la ceremonia japonesa del matrimonio la haremos a lo occidental)

Aquel afortunado dia del matrimonio de Inuyasha y Kagome; el esperaba en el altar junto con Miroku; primero entro Sango con un vestido azul cielo y un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos

Con la marcha nupcial entro Kagome, con su impecable vestido blanco que caia graciosamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica, se le notaba un poco la "pancita" del embarazo, el cabello suelto entretejido con unas flores blancas, el velo cubriendo su rostro, con rosas blancas entre sus manos, se acercaba lentamente hacia Inuyasha...

Al llegar al altar tomo con una mano la mano de su amado y cuando iba a arrodillarse sintio que alguien posaba su mano en su hombro, volteo para encontrarse con su hermana Kikio...

-Kagome, yo...- la voz de Kikio se ahogaba en su garganta, se la aclaro -yo quiero decirte que de verdad deseo que seas muy feliz al lado de Inuyasha... te quiero...

-Kikio- dijo Kagome soltandose de Inuyasha y abrazando a su hermana -gracias...- dijo al tiempo que sonreia

Kikio tambien sonrio, Inuyasha las miraba de pronto vio en la cara de Kagome desesperacion y dolor, Kikio habia clavado en el abdomen de Kagome una navaja, se separo un poco de ella y a sangre fria le dio vuelta al arma dentro del fragil cuerpo de Kagome, que cayo al piso mientras su vestido se teñia de rojo

Kikio se dio la vuelta y salio del lugar ante la mirada atonita de todos los ahi presentes, dejando tras de si a Inuyasha con el cuerpo de Kagome entre sus brazos

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha al oido de Kagome -no me dejes por favor

-Inu..yasha... -dijo ella con dificultad -te amare siempre... y... y... si Kami lo... permite... sere tu an... angel guardian...

-no te mueras, mi amor!!! no te vayas!!! -grito el con desesperacion

Kagome dejo de respirar, Inuyasha la miraba sin entender realmente lo que pasaba, se aferro a ella, como al sueño mas preciado...

-llevame contigo- dijo el en un susurro -quiero estar contigo!!!!- grito

_**"requiem por un sueño,  
**__**por un sueño no cumplido..."**_

Miroku intentaba sin exito que Inuyasha soltara a Kagome, Sango lloraba desconsolada

-se encontraran de nuevo- dijo Miroku al oido de Inuyasha y el solto el cuerpo de Kagome

_**"por un sueño sin sentido..."**_

_**"¡¡¡No!!!"**_ grito la mente de Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha desperto exaltado, miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, Sango dormia en un sofa algo lejano y Miroku dormia sentado en una silla justo al lado de la cama, el abrio los ojos y vio a su amigo

Inuyasha miraba sus muñecas enrolladas con vendas, recordo lo ocurrido en su casa.

_**"por un sueño contigo..."**_

-Ya estas bien- dijo Miroku- no desesperes, yo se que se encontraran de nuevo

Inuyasha lo miro y gruesas lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos

-ojala... -fue lo unico que dijo Inuyasha antes de volver a quedarse dormido

* * *

Kagome descansaba en un cuarto de hotel, miro por la ventana uno de los promocionales de su gira.

En verdad se veia diferente a como era antes, ahora era Aome Love con ropa provocativa, llevaba el cabello en jugetones rizos, el tono en el que cantaba era distinto, el idioma, su actitud en el escenario siempre sonriente y coqueta, todo era diferente...

Pero en el fondo era la misma Kagome; la niña de mirada triste y sueños sencillos, la que sufre por un amor imposible, la que le canta a ese amor imposible y encima debe sonreir mientras lo hace, la que vive tratando de no odiar a su hermana por adueñarse de lo que ella siempre ha querido...

-yo...- se acosto en la cama soy solo una mentira.- ¿que dirias si me vieras asi...?

_**"ojeras que delatan ansias profundas  
**__**y pasiones vivas..."**_

* * *

****

Inuyasha habia salido del hospital, pero aun no volvia al trabajo, estaba sentado en su cama mirando las fotografias de el y Kagome, sus ojos se nublaron con lagrimas...

-esta-dijo tomando la fotografia en la que el y Kagome sonreian a la camara -para recordarte cada dia- la puso en un marco para fotografia y la situo en junto a su cama, en el buro.

_**"no olvidare nunca, pero quien habla de olvido  
**__**en la prision en que me deja tu ausencia  
**__**en la soledad en que este poema me abandona  
**__**en el destierro en que cada hora me encuentra"**_

-y esta- dijo tomando la fotografia que se habia tomado accidentalmente y en la que parecian a punto de besarse -para guardarte en mi corazon para siempre...

Saco del cajon del buro una pequeña caja de madera, la abrio; esta contenia entre otras cosas una fotografia de la familia de Inuyasha algo vieja, una rosa marchita, la que le habia dejado Kagome junto con la nota de su partida, un tanto arrugada, con la tinta corrida por las lagrimas derramadas.

Escribio detras de la fotografia: **"te amare siempre" **y la guardo en aquella caja.

Volvio a ponerla en su lugar.

_**"yo estoy con mis ardientes ilusiones  
**__**y mis nostalgia intimas..."**_

-estas en mi corazon y en mi mente siempre y para siempre... Kagome... -suspiro- yo se que nos volveremos a encontrar porque te amo...

* * *

Kagome escribia una nueva cancion.

Ultimamente habia hecho como una docena, todas con el mismo tema...

_**"Lloro, aunque no quiero  
**__**rio, aunque no puedo  
**__**te quiero, aunque no debo  
**__**te extraño, porque estas lejos..."**_

-Inuyasha- suspiro ella -quisiera verte aunque sea de lejos... una vez, solo una vez mas...- estrecho a su cuerpo el osito que le regalo Inuyasha, el cual no se separaba de ella nunca, como el recuerdo de su amado...

-hola- dijo McNamara -Kagome... -perdon rio -Aome...

-que sucede- dijo ella

-te traigo el calendario de la gira- dijo el y le extendio una agenda

-esta bien- dijo Kagome -le dare un vistazo

-entonces me voy -el hombre le dio la espalda y se marcho

Kagome miro en las hojas muchos nombre de lugares en todo el mundo; aunque realmente ella no creia que tuviera tanta fama como para llenar tantos conciertos, ademas de esos lugares estaban las principales ciudades de Estados Unidos y se empezaria con ellas

-India, Singapur...- leia la ultima hoja -y el ultimo sera en...- solto la agenda, en su rostro se formo una expresion de asombro -en Tokio...- dijo en un hilo de voz

* * *

Inuyasha volvio al trabajo una semana despues de salir del hospital, Miroku y Sango estaban todo el tiempo posible con el; ahora debian estarlo mas que antes pues el tiempo seguia transcurriendo y el invierno empezaba a sentirse, pronto llegaria Navidad.

-hola- dijo Sango llegando hasta donde estaban Miroku e Inuyasha -¿saben que consegui?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-¿que?- preguntaron los chicos

-tres boletos para el concierto de "Aome Love"

-¿como los coseguiste?- pregunto inquietado Miroku -que yo sepa son algo caros ¿no?

-me llegaron por correo, me los gane en una promocion

-¿que promocion?- pregunto Inuyasha

-cuando compre el disco, deposite un boleto y gane!!!!- ella estaba muy emocionada

-que suerte!!!- dijo Miroku

-¿y cuando es el concierto?- interrogo Inuyasha sin mucho entusiasmo

-es el 14 de febrero que viene- dijo ella

-pero falta mucho...- dijo Inuyasha

-pero los boletos estan agotados- puntualizo el otro chico

-que suerte!!!!!- decia Sango sin dejar de saltar de la emocion

Lo que ellos no sabian era todo lo que se escondia detras de esos boletos y que llevaban impresos en tinta invisible el nombre:

Kagome...

* * *

HOLA HOLA!!!! SE QUE VAN A QUERER MATARME MAS QUE LA VEZ PASADA PERO ES QUE ASI VA LA HISTORIA JEJE... LES AVISO QUE QUEDAN SOLO DOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y SE ACERCA EL ESTRENO EN DE "SHADOW: LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR" QUE SERA LA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICARE OK?

SLUDOS A MIS AMIGUIS Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, EN ESPECIAL A: ABRIL-CHAN, ANAID HITORI, FALLEN ANGEL, NAMI HARUNO, SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA Y MARRU FREACKYVAMPIRE

GRACIAS POR DARME ANIMO

BESOS DE CREMA ESPAÑOLA!!!

UMI


	14. MI FRIO CORAZON

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 23:"Mi frio corazón"**

La navidad habia llegado ya, la epoca mas melancolica, en la que el frio puede helar tu corazon si no cuentas con el calido refugio de un amor...

Kagome se encontraba en un lujoso hotel en Italia, el dia anterior habia dado un concierto de lleno completo, pero eso ya no le sorprendia porque todas sus presentaciones habian sido de ese modo.

Por supuesto que eso le era extraño ya que era una artista nueva, pero debia tomar en cuenta que estaba con la mejor casa discografica a nivel mundial y que cantaba muy bien segun le habia dicho mucha gente que la habia oido.

Era el colmo que siendo tan famosa pasara la noche de Navidad sola, segun pensaba

-lo que daria por estar con Sango-chan, Miroku-san y...- la voz se perdio en su garganta

_"¿por que no puedo pronunciar ese nombre?"_ se pregunto

-**porque te duele saber que no sera tuyo**- dijo una voz femenina

Kagome miro a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie y segun ella estaba sola...

Camino hasta el centro de la habitacion.

**-nunca sera tuyo...**

Kagome habia escuchado la voz a su espalda asi que volteó

Se encontro con el espejo del tocador en el que vio su reflejo, pero no era ella

**-nunca sera tuyo por que me ama a mi**- la voz sonaba altanera

-ya lo se...- dijo con voz quebrada Kagome -lo se Kikio...

Kagome se acerco hasta quedar frente al espejo, Kikio se reia de ella

**-eres tan debil**- Kikio sonreia sarcasticamente **-no se por que tuve que tener una hermana gemela como tú, que eres una buena para nada**

-yo...- a Kagome siempre le habia intimidado Kikio pero aun asi la queria por lo que era... su hermana... -no digas eso...- dijo ella en voz baja

**-¿lo ves?-** dijo Kikio **-por eso él no puede enamorarse de ti, como tampoco Kouga pudo hacerlo, porque eres poca cosa...**

-cuando estaba conmigo se olvidaba de ti- dijo Kagome que empezaba a exasperarse

**-no querida, cuando estaba contigo me veia a travez de ti, como todo el mundo porque tu no eres mas que una copia de mi-** podia decirse por el rostro de Kikio que disfrutaba cada palabra que salia de su boca

-No, porque el me dijo que yo era diferente a ti, que sabia que yo jamas me convertiria en ti- dijo Kagome muy convencida.

**-pobre tonta!!!-** dijo Kikio despectivamente **-lo unico que queria era un comodin mientras yo regresaba¿de verdad no lo entiendes?**

-no, el no...

Kikio le impidio continuar

**-el no te quiere, nunca te querra, porque es mio¿lo entiendes? mio, solo mio y por mucho que lo desees nunca te pertenecera¡¡¡nunca!!!-** Kikio habia cambiado su expresion a una de odio.

-yo se que aunque sea por un momento me amo!!!!- dijo con voz fuerte Kagome -porque cuando me entregue a él, yo...

**-cuando te hizo el amor pensaba en mi-** dijo Kikio

-no!!!- grito ella -porque me sintio a mi y no a ti!! porque algo asi no se puede fingir!!!

**-el es mio...-** dijo Kikio

-callate- dijo Kagome

**-el me ama solo a mí...**

Kagome tomo un frasco de perfume del tocador

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!!- dijo Kagome lanzando el frasco hacia el espejo

El espejo se rompio en mil pedazos, Kagome cayo de rodillas sollozando...

-ya lo se...- decia -ya lo se... tan solo callate... callate... ya lo se... callate- repetia una y otra vez, mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas

* * *

Inuyasha miraba el cielo por la ventana, extrañaba tanto a Kagome

-mi corazón- dijo Inuyasha perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte donde ya casi aparecia el sol -donde quiera que te encuentres mi dulce y siempre amada Kagome, quiero que estas palabras te alcancen, para que sepas que yo siempre te voy a amar, siempre y para siempre, sin importar el tiempo que deba esperar para volverte a ver...- recordo las palabras de su amigo Miroku -se que nos volveremos a encontrar... Te amo...

* * *

Kagome habia salido a la ventana para observar las estrellas, una brisa la envolvio y el viento le susurro un **"te amo"** al oido, ese susurro sono como la voz de su amado...

-aunque no me ames, yo lo hare siempre, sin importar la distancia el tiempo, Kikio...- dijo esto ultimo con rencor -nada lograra hacer que deje de amarte...

* * *

-te amare hasta el dia de mi muerte- dijeron al unísono

* * *

HOLA HOLA!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AQUI ESTA EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO Y EL PROXIMO SERA EL ULTIMO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTE FINAL

LOS QUIERO A TODOS LES MANDO BESOS DE CHOCOLATE

UMI


	15. HASTA DONDE LLEGA MI AMOR POR TI

**PASIONARIA**

**By UMI5584**

* * *

"_**Todos tenemos un corazón y amamos en una sola parte, así que el amor que se comparte no es mas que una triste ficción"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 15 : CAPITULO FINAL:"Hasta donde llega mi amor por ti"**

El fin de semana anterior al del 14 de febrero, Aome Love y todo su equipo que le acompañaba en la ruta de su gira se encontraban en Singapur, preparando las cosas para el viaje a Tokio, donde seria el cierrre de la gira

-¿¿estas nerviosa??- pregunto McNamara a Kagome que miraba a la nada, tenía frente a si su comida y no habia probado bocado.

-¿nerviosa?- pregunto ella mirando su plato -no, pero... es extraño volver a casa despues de todo lo que he hecho y es mucho tiempo de estar fuera y ...

-no es solo eso- dijo el interrumpiendola -tienes nostalgia, puedo verlo en tus ojos

Kagome bajo la mirada

-si hay en Tokio algo que te hace tanto daño- dijo McNamara -entonces no iremos, podemos cancelar el concierto y ...

-no -dijo ella con voz decidida -debemos ir a Tokio porque hay gente que espera verme y porque no puedo huir de eso para siempre...

_**"es una pena, un dolor  
**__**que no me deja vivir,  
**__**que no me deja morir,  
**__**mi enfermedad es el amor..."**_

Kagome se fue del lugar, McNamara esta impresionado del profecionalismo de la chica, a pesar de saber cuanto sufriria queria ir

_"ella es simplemente fenomenal..."_ penso

* * *

Inuyasha estaba mas melancolico de lo que lo habia visto nunca y como no, si se acercaba el aniversario de la fecha fatidica en la que Kagome se habia marchado, Sango y Miroku habia tratado de no darle mayor importancia a la fecha para no ponerlo mal, pero segun su opinion no habian logrado nada...

-iremos al tal concierto??-dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a sus amigos

-pues...- sango no sabia que responder -si tu quieres...

-iremos entonces... -dijo Inuyasha -para variar...

-pero es hasta el siguiente fin de semana- dijo Miroku dando una palmada en la espàlda de su amigo -ahora por que tanto interes???

-es que...- Inuyasha no queria decirlo porque sentia que su amigo le haria burla, pero igual lo dijo -quiero ver a esa tal "Aome Love", hay algo en ella que me intriga al escuchar su voz...

-bueno- dijo Miroku -ya habra oportunidad...

* * *

Kagome llego a Tokio el jueves por la noche, el aereopuerto estaba lleno de gente que la esperaba y pensar que cuando se fue no habia nadie ahí

Trato por todos los medios de ser amable y cordial con toda la gente, pero habia algo de este lugar que no la dejaba ser "Aome Love", tal vez era tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, si es que aun se encontraba en Tokio...

O tal vez estaria en Osaka al lado de Kikio...

* * *

-hola chicos!!!- dijo el locutor de una estacion de radio que entrevistaba a Kagome -estoy aqui acompañado de la bellísima Aome Love, que nos visita y nos ha distinguido siendo aqui en Tokio el ultimo concierto de su exitosa gira

-muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi- dijo Kagome en japones sorprendiendo al locutor

* * *

Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha escuchaban el radio en casa de este último

* * *

-increible!!!- chillo el locutor -hablas japones¿¿¿dime cantaras alguna cancion en nuestro idioma durante el concierto???

-claro- dijo ella -¿por que no?

-bueno- dijo el joven- nuestra estacion hizo una promocion en la que los chicos enviaban un poema dedicado para ti y el mejor de ellos se hacia acreedor de estar contigo despues del concierto para plarticar y podia llevar a unos amigos con el

Kagome sonrio, no sabia nada al respecto; miro a su representante y el solo le hizo una seña de "no hay escapatoria"

-ok- dijo ella tomo la hoja que el joven le ofrecia

-aqui tengo el ganador- dijo el locutor -Aome, leelo por favor...

_-"quisiera encontrar un lugar perfecto  
__que estuviera sobre el cielo  
__en el que brillen las estrellas  
__y se inunde con la luz del sol,  
__en el que la puerta de la felicidad  
__esté siempre abierta, en el que tu corazón lata  
__pensando sólo en mí..._

_Sabes que no necesito promesas._

_¡creeme!  
__yo no necesito tus promesas  
__sino la oportunidad  
__de amarte otra vez_

_Inuyasha Yamasawa"_

Kagome estaba muda y las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos

-bueno- dijo el locutor -esperamos a este afortunado chico aqui mañana para ponernos de acuerdo con el para reclamar su premio, soy Shingi de la KWZ de Tokio, sigan con nosotros...

* * *

Inuyasha miraba a Sango, quien sentia una gran presion

-¡¡¡¿¿¿por que mandaste uno de mis poemas???!!!!- grito Inuyasha

-no te molestes- dijo Sango tratando de calmarlo -fue sin mala intecion, como escuche de la promocion y quiero conocerla... ya sabes que no soy buena escribiendo y recorde que Kagome me dijo que escribias fenomenal- ella no se dio cuenta que habia nombrado a su amiga -pues se me hizo facil enviar uno de tu poemas, disculpame... -dijo ella al final

Inuyasha no le dijo nada, solo se dirigio a la ventana para mirar el paisaje nocturno de Tokio, mientras Miroku reprendia a Sango y ella ponia una cara de niña regañada, Inuyasha no les prestaba atencion

-Kagome...- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja -esta a punto de cumplirse un año de que te fuiste... daria lo que sea por saber donde estas y no me molestaria morir si antes te puedo volver a ver...

_**"he de volver a verte y morirme en tus brazos..."**_

Convencido por Miroku, Inuyasha fue a la radioemisora a a reclamar su premio para que los tres fueran a conocer a Aome Love

* * *

Por su parte Kagome estaba mas que nerviosa en las horas previas al concierto; estaba practicamente histerica, sentia que la voz se le iba y ademas McNamara le habia pedido que cantara "Late to love" en japones, o sea como la canto el dia del concurso en Tokio, eso la tenia en shock

Kagome llego tres horas antes del concierto para arreglarse y poner todo en orden, siempre le habia gustado empezar a tiempo y no hacer esperar a la gente; la camioneta en la que viajaba bajo la velocidad al llegar a la entrada el lugar estaba atestado de gente entre periodistas y fans; miles de personas la llamaban y le tomaban fotografias aun cuando las ventanillas estaban cerradas

El tiempo paso lento cuando a lo lejos recococio a ese chico de camisa azul y chamarra negra de piel que apoyaba su espalda en la pared mientras veia como una chica abofeteaba a otro chico y este lejos de molestarse reia descaradamente; eran ellos, sus amigos y su amor...

Se replego al vidrio y los miro de manera triste hasta que desaparecieron de su vista

-viste a alguien?- pregunto McNamara

-no- dijo ella -no vi a nadie- bajo del vehículo y se dirigio a su camerino

* * *

Miroku estaba en el piso, Sango estaba por darle el golpe final...

-ya dejalo- dijo Inuyasha -ya esta empezando a entrar la gente

-si -dijo ella

-perdoname mi amor- dijo Miroku levantandose

-apurate hentai!!!!- grito ella

-si- dijo Miroku corrio hasta su lado, le tomo la mano, ella sonrio y continuaron caminando

Inuyasha venia tras ellos mirandolos de manera melancolica...

Fueron acomodados en la zona VIP del concierto por encima de los demas asistentes, Sango estaba muy emocionada

* * *

Kagome terminaba de prepararse para su show, porque hoy no solo debia ser como Aome Love, hoy debia convertirse en ella dentro y fuera del escenario

Se paro frente al espejo como siempre antes de cada concierto y se miro fijamente

-tu eres Aome Love- dijo en voz alta -Kagome Higurashi dejo de existir hace un año...

-ya es hora- dijo McNamara -mucho exito

-gracias- dijo ella

_"Oh Kami!!! ayudame onegai..."_ fue el pensamiento de Kagome que fue acallado por los gritos de la multitud de asistentes al concierto

Kagome camino hasta el centro del escenario, llevaba puesto un microfono de diadema

-hola Tokio- dijo sonriente en Japones -yo soy Aome Love, bienvenidos a mi ultimo concierto de la gira "Stolen Love" espero que esta sea una velada inolvidable

El publico estallo en aplusos, mientras comenzaban las notas de **"Late to love"**

El concierto fue de lo mas entretenido, entre canciones ritmicas y algunas lentas que eran disfrutadas mas por los enamorados que se abrazaban, Inuyasha no habia estado prestando mucha atencion tan solo miraba al escenario la figura de las cantante lo hipnotizaba

-para teminar- dijo Kagome -quiero cantarles la cancion que me abrio las puertas de la fama y lo hare en japones: **"Tarde para amar"**

La gente enloquecio

Kagome hizo un ademan para todos guardaran silencio, asi lo hicieron; las notas empezaron a llenar el lugar, estas eran dulces y algo diferentes en tono de las de **"Late to Love"**

**"Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón  
****y tenerte cerca es tan doloroso que no puedo soportarlo"**

Inuyasha levanto la mirada y miro a la cantante fijamente, como estudiandola...

**"No me dejes morir en hoy  
****pues me faltan kilómetros por recorrer  
****tantos lugares a donde ir  
****y tantas personas por conocer...**

**No me dejes vivir en tierra de nadie,  
****donde para morir es muy pronto  
****y para amar ya es muy tarde"**

Inuyasha se levanto de su silla y miro hacia el escenario en una mezcla de confusion y alegria...

**"Hoy me faltan poemas por recibir  
****tantos atardeceres por mirar  
****algunas canciones por escribir  
****y tantas penas por olvidar...**

**No me dejes vivir en tierra de nadie,  
****donde para morir es muy pronto  
****y para amar ya es muy tarde"**

Kagome luchaba para que su voz no se apagara, como amenazaba con hacerlo hace algun rato...

**"Me faltan obstáculos que vencer  
****y metas por alcanzar  
****me faltan historia por vivir  
****y tiempo para amar**

**No me dejes vivir en tierra de nadie,  
****donde para morir es muy pronto  
****y para amar ya es muy tarde"**

Kagome miro hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, sabia exactamente donde buscar y tenia la esperanza de verlos aunque fuera de lejos, pero nunca espero que el estuviera ahi...

**"No importa lo que suceda mañana  
****porque hoy se que te amo...**

**Inuyasha..."**

Por el rostro de Kagome corrieron varias lagrimas, hizo una reverencia y se despidio de los asistentes al concierto, para luego desaparecer del escenario

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku fueron conducidos al camerino de Aome Love, ella esperaba con la mirada baja; cuando los vio llegar dijo a sus acompañantes que salieran.

Inuyasha se aproximo a ella y la tomo por los hombros

-porque me dejaste??? -dijo el -por fama??? me dejaste para ser famosa???- Kagome no contestaba- es que nunca me amaste???

Kagome lo miro

-tu eres el que no me ama- dijo ella

-que yo...- Inuyasha no podia creer lo que escuchaba

Sango y miroku hicieron una huida estrategica sin ser notados

-¿¿porque hace un momento me dijiste que me amabas si no era cierto??- dijo el

-no lo se... -ella se ponia cada vez mas nerviosa con su cercania

-mentirosa- dijo el al tiempo que la besaba sorpresivamente

Kagome luchaba por zafarse de Inuyasha, pero el no la dejaria escapar habia esperado mucho tiempo para poder besarla nuevamente y nadie se lo impediria, ni siquiera ella...

La chica logro escapar del agarre y le planto una bofetada fenomenal a Inuyasha, el se toco la mejilla, no podia creer lo que acababa de ocurrir

-VETE!!!-grito ella -YO NO TE AMO!!!

-sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo el tratando de acercarse a ella

-soy famosa!!! soy feliz!!!¿¿¿¡¡no lo entiendes!!??- dijo ella tratando de alejarse pero el la atrapo en un abrazo -LARGATE!!!- dijo ella soltandose del abrazo

-si me voy- dijo el mirando la puerta -no volveré...

-vete...- dijo Kagome sin mirarlo

-Adios- dijo el -yo... te amare siempre...- salio por la puerta y la cerro tras de si

Kagome cayo arrodillada con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

_"¿¿¿por que??? __¿¿¿ por que lo hice si yo lo amo???"_penso

Ella pidio a McNamara que partieran esa misma noche y asi se hizo, durante el camino a Estados Unidos pensaba en lo que le habia dicho Sango cuando hablara con ella, que Inuyasha habia terminado su relacion con Kikio, lo de Kouga y su hermana y que Inuyasha habia intentado suicidarse al verse sin ella, sin su Kagome...

* * *

Llego a su casa al dia siguiente, estaba exhausta, tenia el corazon roto en mil pedazos y la unica culpable era ella misma...

Mc Namara la habia hecho pasar por la casa disquera antes de ir a su casa, cuando llego fue directamente a su cuarto, en la penumbra vio una silueta, encendio la luz y se encontro con una gran sorpresa...

* * *

-el señor McNamara me pregunto si yo era el famoso Inuyasha, porque tu siempre estabas triste porque extrañabas a alguien, me trajo hasta aqui para que ya nunca estes triste ni sola¿¿¿hizo bien??? -pregunto Inuyasha

La joven lo miraba incredula, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas pero esbozo una sonrisa, el la habia seguido a pesar de todo lo que le habia dicho...

-Inuyasha!!!- dijo ella y se lanzo a sus brazos cayeron en la cama, ella lo beso apasionadamente

Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos que ninguno de los dos deseaba esperar más...

-quiero quedarme contigo para siempre- fue el suspiro de ambos

Bueno tal vez fue algo más, una promesa de amor...

**FIN**

**

* * *

HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE SIGAN ÀPOYANDOME EN MIS HISTORIAS**

GRACIAS A ABRIL-CHAN, ANAID HITORI, FALLEN ANGEL, SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA, CATTITA, MARRU, NAMI HARUNO Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER, GRACIAS!!!

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE


End file.
